You've Got the Love
by kurtliv3s
Summary: Why is it that that the one thing you need is the one thing you don't want? And the one thing you don't want is the one thing you had all along? Emily & Naomi
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. So tonight I suddenly felt overly-inspired to write a Naomily fic, as much as __I've been trying to avoid doing exactly that. So basically, it's from Naomi's point of view. Naomi and Emily have been best friends since the start of high school. Katie and Naomi hate each other and all the characters basically have their original personalities. Emily is gay, but Naomi's the only one who knows. Anyway, I don't know who good this is gonna be so I guess I'll write a couple of chapters and I'll leave it up to you guys to let me know if you want me to continue. Here goes…_

"Emily!" I scream as I run up to my best friend and give her a great big bear hug.

"Oh my fucking god Naomi!" she yells back at me while squeezing me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"I can't believe you're back!" For some reason she still has her voice raised and everybody in the hallway is staring at us like we are some kind of fucking circus act. "You were gone for so long I thought you might have decided to stay in Cyprus for good!"

"Yeah, well, here I am now!" I'm so giddy, I haven't seen Emily all Summer and it feels so good to be back around her, I can hardly fucking contain my excitement.

"And right on time" She starts to calm down a bit now, "I was about to lose it. I spent all summer doing nothing but watch Katie chase after Freddie while he was fucking Effy, JJ run around with Cook, Pandora doing anything and everything Effy said to, and Cook, well… he was just being Cook." She adds a disgusted sort of look to her face in at the last part of her sentence. For some reason Emily's never really liked Cook. I don't get it, really. I mean obviously he's a complete and utter cunt. But he never really did anything to Emily. Anyway, whatever.

I giggle at what she says and can't help but think I may've missed out this summer. Maybe I actually did miss everyone, even Katie, dare I say it.

"Hey, dykes" Katie smirks at Emily and I as she walks past, some random guy hanging off her arm like she's the fucking queen.

I take back what I said about missing Katie.

"Fuck yourself, Katie." I roll my eyes at her, Jesus she's cunt.

Emily chooses to ignore the small 'disagreement' and continues to chat as before.

"So, you stay at mine tonight or what?"

"Of course, I want to here all about your summer!" She enthuses. "Meet any babes?"

"No!" I slap her playfully on the arm. "Not that it's any of your business."

She winks at me and we fall to a silence just as the bell rings for the first lesson of the day.

"What you got now?" I ask her.

"Mum," She checks her schedule "English, you?"

I check mine, "Same!" I screech.

She grins and holds out her arm, waiting for me to link mine with hers. It's something we've always done, which is another reason why Katie and lots of other dickheads from this dump think me and Emily are together. Fuck 'em.

*

After being attacked with hugs and thousands of questions from Cook at lunchtime, school is over fucking finally. Em and I decided to meet out, next to the green so we'd go back to mine for the night. I've been sat waiting for her for nearly 15 minutes and I'm about to call and see where she is when I see her rushing across the green towards me.

"I'm so sorry," She pants "I had to get rid of Katie. She was dead fucking set on dragging me along to go shopping with her."

"Calm down, Em, it's fine!" I laugh lightly at her and she looks a bit relieved.

"Okay, shall we head off then?" She holds out her arm again and I grab a hold of it without hesitation.

"So, tell me about your trip!" She says excitedly as we begin the long walk to my place.

*  
_Let me know if you want me to continue or not!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I noticed there was a bit… okay, quite a lot of swearing in the first chapter. Hope everyone's ok with that, that's just how I like to write :D Merry Christmas everyone!_

*

Ok, so we've just got back to my house and as we walk into the kitchen…

"Holy wanking fuck!" Mum screams out, banging pots and pans around in the cupboards, Jesus Christ…

"What the shit are you doing?!" Me and Emily laugh hysterically as we wander over to her.

"Oh! Hi girls! I just thought I'd make some afternoon tea or something as, you know, a 'welcome back' treat but you know me, I can't cook to save myself so-" I give her a strange 'calm down' sort of look, I think we must've given her a bit of a fright or something.

"Anyway, whatever, how are you Emily?" She smiles, Emily is always at our house, it must've been weird for mum to not have her around pretty much every day since I was gone in the Summer.

"Great, thanks, Gina." Emily replies just as smoothly, "Much better now that Naomi's back" She grins and throws her arm around me.

"Aw, come on then girls, group hug!" Mum exclaims as she closes in on me and Emily. You've got to be shitting me. "The 3 musketeers back together again!" She says as she squeezes us.

Jesus fucking Christ this is strange.

"Mum, the three musketeers were men." I raise my eyebrows to her.

"Right." she says after releasing us, and I can see the discomfort in Emily's eyes and I giggle at her, which seems to go unnoticed by her. "You girls bugger off upstairs, I've got cleaning to do." We turn to walk around and from the corner of my eye, I catch her winking at me. I turn around and give her a satanic stare as Emily just walks up the stairs like it's her own house, albeit it pretty much is. Mum just raises her eyebrows, sighs and shakes her head. What the hell is she doing?

*

We get upstairs and we both instantly go and flop ourselves down on my bed. Me on the right, Emily on the left. Those are our sides, always have been. We giggle at our actions then turn to face each other.

"I really missed you, Emily" I say sincerely.

"Good, you better have." She smirks back, something Katie would do. Fucking hell thanks for reminding me about her, Emily!

I shoot her a sarcastic angry look and she giggles softly.

"I was joking. And you know I missed you!" She grins.

I sigh, feeling relieved.

"So, what you wanna do tonight? We can stay in-" Emily whines and I glare at her "Oooooooooor," I emphasize, "Cook said there was a party tonight, the whole groups going so I GUESS we'll HAVE to go." I frown and try my luck with the puppy dog face. Unfortunately, Emily doesn't buy it.

"Oh sweetheart, you have your entire adult life to sit at home and watch the telly all night, but while we're still in good shape, we need to get as fucked up as we can, as often as possible." She grins.

"When the fuck did you turn into Cook?" I laugh.

"Oh, thanks a lot Nai!" she giggles back.

We lay in silence for a bit.

"I've really missed this, you know." She whispers.

"Yeah, me too" I smile at her.

She pushes herself over the bed, closer to me and lifts her head onto my shoulder and drapes her arm over my waist. And I begin to panic. I don't know why, Emily and I always do this kind of thing, but this is just… different.

She sighs, and the feel of her breath against my skin is enough to set me off. Trying not to look too insane, I calmly shove her off me and make to get up off the bed, just as she grabs my arm. And I go insane. My arm goes numb, and I feel a rush of sparks and shivers go up my arm, all the way to my brain and I feel dizzy for a second or two.

"Shouldn't we, um, get ready for the party?" I ask.

"We've got ages. Can't we just stay here? Lie here? Just for a bit?"

"But –"

"Naomi, please"

I give in. I don't know why, but I do.

I lay back down in the same position as before, as does she. I feel her fingers play with a small bit of skin revealed by my hips.

And I smile to myself.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter, just coz it's Christmas ;)

*

We must've fallen asleep like this because the next thing I know mum is crashing through the door saying all this random crap that im too sleepy to understand.

"So will you girls be wanting any dinner because I finally got the fucking-" She stops when she sees the position we're in. me leaning up slightly trying to see what the eff is going on, and Emily stirring a bit.

"Oh, no, don't get up, darling!" She says awkwardly. "I'll um, I'll come back later shall I? Before I get the chance to respond, she slams the door shut, waking up Emily properly this time.

It's starting to make sense. Kind of. First the winking downstairs… now she catches us asleep like this. I'm gonna be getting an earful when Emily's gone… Fuck sake. Mum knows Emily's gay. I told her when I first found it when I was still in shock, Emily doesn't know I told her though. Mum said she always had a feeling she was gay, especially because of what she was like when she was around me. I told her to fuck herself.

"Shit… what's the time?" Emily asks me.

I grab my phone from my pocket and look at the time.

"What the shit, it's almost half seven, we got to get goin' if we're gonna go to that party." Emily jumps out of bed and gets changed quickly.

*

A couple of outfit changes, a bit of makeup and some hair straightening later, we're ready to go and I'm waiting for Emily downstairs. Mum comes over and eyes me up curiously.

"Don't." I simply say.

"You know I'm right." She replies casually. Fuck her.

"Actually, I don't know that."

"Hmm," She says.

"Emily!" I yell so she can hear me upstairs.

"Coming!" A few seconds later I hear her walking down the stairs.

"Wow, love, you look nice!" Mum says while I roll my eyes at her. She's about as subtle as a brick through the window.

Emily blushes and looks away, "Thanks." She says sheepishly.

"Anyway, we've got to go. The party? Remember?" I say, waving my hands for emphasis.

As we're walking over to the door to leave mum calls out something then runs through to the hallway.

"Now, Emily you are staying the night, aren't you? Because I don't want Naomi walking home on her own."

"Uh, yeah, I am." She says awkwardly. "If that's still okay with Naomi?" she looks at me waiting for my response.

"Are you kidding? You've practically lived here since you were 13, come on, come on, let's just go!" I say, and she grins as we rush out the door.

"Don't wait up, mum" I yell as we run down the path.

"See you tomorrow Gina!" Emily adds.

*

We arrive at the party and Pandora, Thomas and Effy are all standing outside.

"Hey everyone." Emily greets them.

"Hi Em, Naomi!" Pandora screeches. "I was wondering where you two had got to!"

"Hello friends!" Thomas smiles and shakes our hands. Bit weird, that one.

"Alright, Naomi?" Effy asks, offering me a puff of her cigarette.

"Never better." I say sarcastically, flashing an equally sarcastic smile as I walk inside.

"Naomi!" Emily chases after me, grabbing my arm. I pull it away quickly. I just can't handle it. "What's the matter?" She asks, noting my sudden pull away from her.

"Nothing." I sigh. "Can we just get some drinks? Like. Now."

"Lead the way!" She says.

*

6 shots and a LOT of vodka later, I am officially fucked up.

I don't want to dance. I'm sitting on the couch to the side watching some girl eyeing up Emily. She's got brown hair, average height, and yes, she does have a pretty face. Sort of. I suppose she- Wait, what the fuck?

She's just gone up to Emily, great.

Why do I even care? I don't Emily can fuck who ever she fucking wants. I need another drink.

"'Sup, babe?" Cook says as he comes and sits next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder...

"What do you want?" I say, pushing his arm away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Seems like you could do with something." He smirks.

"Please. Anything."

"Anything?" He grins.

"You are such a twat. Do you have any drugs or what?"

He whips out a pill and passes it to me under the table and I down it with a swig of his beer.

I look back over at Emily and her and the skank seem to be getting along famously. Unfortunately for me, Cook notices my staring.

"So… how are things with you and Emily?" He says casually.

I turn and face him. "Not you as well." I glare.

"Well I mean it's pretty obvious there's a bit more than friendship there."

"What the fuck you on about Cook? I'm straight."

"You keep telling yourself that babe. She likes you though." He says, sipping his drink.

"Why would you think that…?" Shit, how do they know she's gay?

"You serious? She may think we don't know but we're not that fucking stupid."

"I um… right." I glance over at Emily. Does she really like me like that? I'm going to go with… no. because right now he tongue is shoved so far down that bitch's mouth you'd think it'd be falling out her ass.

Fucking Christ. Definitely need more alcohol.

*


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews :) hope everyone had a great Christmas!_

*

I'm walking up to the bar to get another drink when I hear someone screaming. I look over and see Katie absolutely fuming at Emily.

"Get away from her you fucking lezza slag!" She screams at who I have now nicknamed 'the skank' or 'the bitch'. Katie pushes her in the chest and she falls back on a couple of people behind her, which really quite shocks me, actually. Katie's a complete arse 99% of her life but I would never really pick her to be the violent type.

"Katie, what the fuck!" Emily screams at her.

"Me?! ME?! What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing pashing a girl?! And in public?!" The bitch, who was previously on the ground after Katie pushing her over, just got up and ran out of the party.

And Emily bursts into tears. Yup. Great.

I walk over to see if I can do anything to help Em, as much as I wish we weren't in this situation right now…

"Emily," I say softly, and she leaps in to hug me, holding on for dear life.

"This is nothing to do with you, bitch." Katie snaps at me.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that, Katie!" Emily yells, pulling away from me momentarily.

"Emily. You. Are. Not. Gay." Katie says sternly.

Shit, how is she going to get herself out of this one…?

"Yes, I am!" She screams, and then bursts into hysterics.

Fuck. I cannot believe she just told her. Must be the alcohol. Emily's had about double what I have, and she's half the size, and even I'm off my face.

"You are not!" Katie screams. By now there are a lot of people from the party standing around and watching the argument. I look around and spot Effy, smoking in the corner next to Freddie and JJ who are just talking. She's just watching, nodding. Jesus, that girl is so… mysterious. Pandora and Thomas are looking on worriedly. And Cook couldn't care less, really. Because he's busy with some girl on top of him.

"Why are you lying!?" Katie keeps screaming, I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out.

"I'm-" Emily begins, but I interrupt her.

"You know what? Fuck you Katie. Emily is gay and everyone knows it. And you're the only one who seems to care and you're her fucking sister! So how about you fuck yourself and until you realise that you're being such a cunt about this, you're not gonna see Emily."

Katie was speechless. She opens her mouth to say something but before she gets the chance I grab Emily and drag her out of the club.

We don't speak. I just hold her by the arm and help her walk down the street and back to my place.

"Naomi." She stops walking.

I look down and turn to face her. "Yes?"

"Thanks." She says quietly. "I love you" she says as she hugs me tightly again, and I sigh and try to relax in her arms, but I can't. Maybe Cook's right. Maybe I do like Emily. I don't get it though. I've never been attracted to girls before. Emily's beautiful, obviously. And she's such a great person. But that's it. She's my best friend, what would she want with me anyway? I'd just fuck everything up.

She stumbles around a bit, and I reach out to grab her. My hands fall to her waist stopping her before she tumbles over and she grabs around my neck to stop herself. She's standing normally again, but I can't seem to move my hands. I stare into her eyes, I can't move. I feel her hands move across my neck and I instantly snap back to reality.

"Emily, don't" I say as I snap my hands away from her.

"What is it?" She looks a bit disappointed, and I make a note of this.

"It's-" I sigh. "It's nothing." And again she bursts into tears. Except this time, it's my fault.

"Em? Are you okay?" Stupid question.

She grabs me and goes in for another hug. This time it's different though. She's holding me very tightly, and very intensely. My hands surface on her back and I hold her as well. The whole situation is pretty emotional, and I feel myself begin to cry too.

"This can't be happening," She sobs into my shoulder "I can't"

I pull away. "What are you talking about? What can't you?"

"Naomi I'm –" Oh shit. I think I know where this is going now. And she's right, she can't. Neither can I. It all makes sense. Everything that Cook said. The reason everyone at college thinks we're together. Maybe it's even the reason Emily is so obsessed with going out and getting fucked up every night. Or maybe I'm just delusional. Maybe is just wishful thinking. I don't know. But whatever she's going to say I cant bear to hear it.

"Maybe we should keep walking, it's a pretty long way back to my house." So I interrupt her.

She's about to speak when Cook and JJ walk out screaming.

"Wooo!" Cook screams "I am fucked up."

"Jesus Christ…" Emily whispers, grabbing a hold of my hand. I put up with it though.

"Good evening ladies," Cook says, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"Hi Emily, Naomi." JJ says sheepishly.

"So where you off to now?" Cook asks.

"Home. Gotta get this one to bed." I say, instantly regretting it the second it escapes my lips. Seriously bad choice of words.

Cook looks between us then looks down at our hands and grins.

"So, you finally sort yourself out, Naomikins?" He grins even more. Wanker.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we've got to go." I say trying to avoid this conversation. Though, knowing Cook, it'll be in vain.

"You got me to thank for this, Emily. I was the one who knocked some sense into her. You owe me, girlie. Maybe you could let me join in to set-" Fucking. Hell.

"Cook!" I yell. "Go. Away."

"Righto, keep your hair on. See you later." He winks at us and continues walking with JJ.

Emily looks confused. Yay, I can't wait to explain this to her…

"What's he on about?" Thank god she's still gone.

"No idea, let's just go." I sigh and begin walking, Emily runs up to me and takes my arm.

Fucking perfect… I was given the perfect chance to discuss our relationship with Emily and I completely and utterly ruined it. Tonight's gonna be a long night.

-


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's another chapter - kind of a cliffhanger because I'm mean like that. My last update for about 4 days - I'm going away and won't have a computer. I've got shit all reviews and it's frustrating :) my stories normally get way more!! Anyway, sorry for the kind of short and crappy chapter - how bout you all surprise me with lots of reviews for when i get back? :P happy new year xxx_

*

We arrive back at my house after an extremely long and fairly awkward walk. I scramble around in my pocket and look for my keys while Emily stands behind me shivering, it is fucking cold.

I find my keys and open the door, allow Emily to walk through, then myself.

"Thanks," She says shyly. I smile.

"Do you want anything? Water? Tea? Something to eat?" I offer.

"Uh, yeah. Some water would be good. Thanks."

Emily puts her bag on the bench and takes a seat on the stool.

This is really awkward and I don't even understand why.

"So…" Emily ventures "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

I hand her the water and sit on the stool opposite her.

"Hey," I say softly "Who said you ruined anything? You come first."

She smiles and takes my hand from the bench on holds onto it tightly. The colour from my face falls and she notices this.

"Naomi, what's the matter?" She looks worried.

"Nothing, it's fine, just got a bit of a headache is all." I try to smile.

"Oh," She doesn't buy it… "I'm gonna go upstairs then." She turns to walk to the stairs.

"Wait-"I say grabbing her hand, my stomach dropping as our skin touches.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Coward.

"I'm sure. I'll be upstairs."

I turn around and sigh. WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?

"Night, Gina" I hear Emily say and I turn around and see Mum smugly leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, don't you start." I threaten.

"Love, you should just tell her."

"I don't know what you're on about." I look away; she can always tell when I'm lying by my face.

"Naomi, you don't have to lie to me."

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I surprise both mum and myself by bursting into tears. I thought there'd been more than enough tears for one night.

Mum comes over and envelopes me into a hug.

"Tell her!" She encourages.

"I don't know..." I'm not exactly keen on the idea of telling her how I feel… seeing as I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling. It's probably just jealousy that she's getting with so many other people and I'm all alone.

"Trust me." She smiles. I smile back, well, I try. "Anyway, I better get back to get."

"Okay. And thanks…" I hug her once more and she wonders upstairs.

"Night, love" she yells out before shutting her door.

I wipe my tears away and put on a brace face and just before I turn off the lights I notice Emily's bag. Thinking she might need something out of it, I pick it up. And strangely enough it's vibrating. I look through her bag (She wouldn't mind, she always does it to my stuff!) and find her cell phone, buzzing away. It stops as I pick it up, and she's now got a missed call from Katie. Her background flashes back up on the phone, and I smile at it.

It's a photo of me and Emily together, taken on our last day of college last year. I'm grinning like a complete and utter goon and she's got her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she's kissing my cheek. It's times like those that I appreciate the most. We fuck each other off all the time and we're always bickering and bantering, but we have our moments. I want more moments. I need more moments. I need to tell her.

I walk up the stairs taking a deep breath as I do. I walk over to my door and slowly twist the handle and walk in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey," I whisper, smiling.

"Alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. Here's your bag." I hand it over to her. "Katie called, I just missed it."

"Should've seen that coming." She sighs.

"I was, uh, looking at the background on your phone."

"What is it again?" She looks at her phone and the picture.

"Oh," She laughs a bit.

"That was a great day." She goes and sits down on my bed and I follow suit.

"Yeah, it was." I nod, and then a silence fills the room.

"Nao-"

"Em-"

We both laugh uncomfortably.

"Emily, I need to talk to you."

-


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple of things – Sorry I didn't update for a longer than expected! __I've been really busy :) Also I'm sorry if I've 'offended' anyone by asking for reviews, I do love writing, it's just sometimes you need a bit of motivation and it's always great to know that people are liking what you're writing. Anyway, hope everyone had a super duper new year and are ready to face 2010! Which by the way, are you supposed to say two thousand and ten or twenty ten?? I've heard people say both and I think they both sound like crap! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :o)_

*

"Emily, I need to talk to you."

Oh god. I can't believe I just said that. No going back now.

Emily looks at me carefully then looks away. "About what?" she says calmly.

I panic. 'About what?' _I_ don't even know what about! Shit, this is gonna be harder than I imagined.

"About…" I'm struggling. "Well… I don't really know. But, about… me. Us. I suppose?"

"Oh." Was all she said. Not even an 'okay.' Just 'oh'. I don't really think Emily's going to be much help with making this conversation any easier.

"It's just… recently I've been feeling… things." I move and put my legs up on the bed so I can face her. "For you."

I don't know how she's feeling. I can't really tell. I think she's shocked, confused. But is she happy? Sad? Fuck if I know. We sit in extraordinarily uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before I decide to speak again.

"Emily?" I say softly. She's just staring at the floor.

"But, you're not gay." She says quickly as she stands up and slowly backs towards the door.

"I know but…" What am I supposed to say to her? I don't even understand what the fuck I'm feeling so how am I supposed to be able to explain it to someone else, let alone HER.

"So, you've got feelings for me…?" She asks shyly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Now of never.

"Yes." I open my eyes and within a millisecond her lips are upon mine. For a second I'm shocked, but I realize what's happening and I let myself kiss her back. Slowly and softly. About... say, 30 seconds has passed and she finally pulls away.

She looks at my directly in the eye with a face that says 'I don't know.' I mean, the face doesn't say 'I don't know'. I say 'I don't know.' About the face. Not out loud of course, because that could lead to a whole other conversation. Anyway, I normally can read her face like a book and figure out many of her emotions just by the colour or intensity of her eyes. But this time I have no idea. I have no idea what she's trying to say to me. It's almost as if she's got a shield on that prevents anyone from figuring out how she's feeling. And of all the times, it had to be now.

After a minute or so of me staring into her eyes, desperately trying to figure out what she's thinking, she speaks.

"I have to go." Great. Now I wish she hadn't spoken at all.

"But-" I stutter out "You're supposed to be staying here tonight."

"I can't." She picks up her bag and her phone and a couple of other things that she'd had in my room and walks over to the door. Seeing that she actually wants to leave, I jump up and try to stop her.

"Emily," I say softly, placing my hand on her forearm – stupid. "Please, just stay. It's okay. You can't walk home now you'll freeze to death and it's really late."

She sighs and turns around. "You've got to understand Naomi…"

I nod, not really understanding anything at all but hey.

"I'll give you a text in the morning, yeah?"

Again, I nod. And she slips out the door. I don't fucking believe it. And I don't understand it. In case any of you are at this point wondering what the shit is going on:

She's gay, I'm not, I like her, I tell her I like her, she kisses me, she gets freaked out and leaves. Fucking ace.

I go and sit back down on my bed and slowly trace my hand over the warm circle left from where Emily was sitting, and I tell myself that I have two choices: I can either clear my head and rid myself of any thoughts from this evening, doing something productive and worthwhile, or I can plug in my headphones, and listen to my 'sad' playlist on my iPod as I lay I bed and cry. I quickly decide for the latter.

I grab my iPod from my bag and crawl under the sheets and press play.

_Don't know why I'm still afraid,  
if you weren't real I would make you up, now.  
I wish that I could follow through;  
I know that your love is true,  
and deep as the sea  
but right now everything you want is wrong,  
and right now all your dreams are waking up,  
and right now I wish I could follow you  
to the shores, of freedom,  
where no one lives._

Right. One verse in and I'm already wanting to do something else. The lyrics somewhat relate to my situation, it's ironic really. But I'm too pissed off to think about anything remotely ironic right now. I can't really be fucked doing anything worth the time so I decide to go for a walk instead. It's late, there's probably a dozen paedophiles waiting on vulnerable prey like me, but fuck it. I get up and grab my jumper and a pack of smokes and creep downstairs hoping not to wake up mum. I open the front door and I'm met with a shocking, sharp rush of cold that shivers down my spine. This is exactly what I need. I shut the door softly behind me and walk down the street through into the park. I know a shortcut. I've walked through here more times than I can remember. It's always been my place of peace, solace, and trust.

I'm walking through the park and silently praise myself as I remember bringing a pack of cigarettes. I pull one out and begin to light it when I hear a man yelling.

"Mark! Mark, where are you mate?!" I'm confused, and as the man walks closer towards me the yelling gets louder. I can't really see who it is, but under the street lights I know that it's a young man, don't think I know him though.

He begins to walk over to me "Hi, sorry," He says, "Have you seen my friend Mark, we were just at this party and he ran off, I've been looking for him for ages."

He suddenly walks into a great piece of light and my god, is he gorgeous. He's a bit taller than me, maybe 3 or 4 inches. He's got short and kind of shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a deliciously chiselled jaw line. All of a sudden I've forgotten about Emily. But for right now, I'm okay with it.

"Uh, no, sorry," I smile, "I just got here. Where you at that party down at the, uh, club?" I continue shyly.

"Yeah," He smiles widely at me. "Were you there? I thought I would've remembered seeing you." He says smoothly and I blush a little.

"For a bit, left pretty early on though."

"Where you heading now?" He asks.

"Um… dunno really. Home? I think…"

"I'll walk you if you like."

"Oh, you don't have to," I say shyly.

"I don't mind," he says. "I'm Connor," He smiles again and extends his hand.

"Naomi," I return his smile as we begin walking.

-


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so I've just notices that we're 7 chapters in and we're still in the SAME night. Which is somewhat strange, so after I get this going I'll make sure that there are larger timeframes between chapters. Just a short one this time, sorry__, I'll make up for it._

*

So we're walking up my drive to my front door and I must say, he is lovely. A real gentalman. I'm so used to hanging around fucking Cook and pieces of shit like him that I guess I didn't think guys like Connor existed. He was… nice. He asked where I'm from, my family, my friends. And I told him. And as boring as my life is, he seemed interested. It felt nice. Different. I felt appreciated.

"So," he says as we reach my door. "It was great talking to you." He says as he flashes a winning smile,

"Yeah, it was. Thanks so much for the company." I smile back.

"It was no trouble, just hope Mark was able to behave himself since of course I stopped looking for him!" He laughs. "Maybe I'll call you sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Silence.

"That was me hinting for your number, you know…" He laughs again.

"Oh, right, bugger, sorry." I say as I (luckily) find a pen in my jumper pocket and write it down on his hand. Why the hell did I even have a pen in my jumper? I think that's the first time I've ever carried a pen around. Wow, God must be feeling the love tonight.

"Great," He enthuses. "Good night," He smiles warmly. "Naomi."

"Night," I say as he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile again as he walks away and I quickly let myself in and oh my god. I slam the door and fall against it. Laughing. And I don't even know why. A second later I'm shitting myself as I hear a knock on the door behind me.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"It's Emily."

Oh fuck.

"Oh. I'll uh, I'll just be a second." I act as though I'm doing something incredibly important and I don't even know why. I sit on the ground for a few more seconds before getting up and opening the door.

"Hi," I say softly, she looks upset and I don't want to make things worse.

"Can I come in?" She says quietly.

"Of course," I step aside and let her in. Who ever said chivalry's dead?

"Naomi who was that boy I saw you talking to?" Jesus, she doesn't mince words.

"You saw…" I conclude.

"I thought you liked me," I can't help but hear the tone in her voice and think that she's pissed at me.

"I do." I say quickly.

"Then why are you hanging around with some random boy?"

"I'm not." I snap. "I was upset after you ran out so I went for a walk and he was there and offered to walk me home."

"Oh." There it is again. 'Oh.' I fucking hate that word. Well not really. It's okay used in a sentence, but on it's own… don't even start me.

"Yeah." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Naomi I'm sorry I ran out. And I'm sorry for accusing you like I did. It's just… this is all so much."

"It's okay." I smile half-heartedly. "Are you staying?"

"If that's alright… she all of a sudden seems awkward and shy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I smile and follow her upstairs.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning, I flutter my eyes open and cringe as I'm blinded by the light pouring through the window. I'm shocked again as I feel a hand that's draped over my stomach squeeze my waist softly. Emily. Right.

I slowly roll over and face her and find her sound asleep. Of course. Shit, what do I do? I take her hand from my waist and pick it up slowly in an attempt to remove it from myself.

I entwine my fingers on top of her and lift her and softly, praying that if there's a God he'll not let her wake up aaaand brilliant. I've woken her up and now she's peering at me through one eye as if I'd just pulled a fucking rabbit out of my knickers.

"Hi." She says, oh she's going to make this as awkward as possible, I know it.

"Morning!" I say nonchalantly.

"So, what ya doing?" She giggles a bit, and I soon realize I'm still holding onto her hand looking like a complete and utter idiot. Which, let's be honest, I kind of am.

"Oh, just, you know… nothing." I flop her hand over and try and whack her with it when she laughs at me.

"Whatever," I say and jump out of bed, quickly realizing I'm wearing just my knickers and an old t-shirt. Awkward...

"So," she says, still lying in my bed as I chuck on some boxers.

I sigh, "Emily what happened last night?" I say as I sit back down on the bed.

She sits and tries to look anywhere but in my direction.

"It was just," she sighs, "I'm not sure. I panicked. I thought we were best friends, Naomi."

"Maybe we're supposed to be more than that."

"But you're not gay." She says firmly.

"You don't have to be a specific sexual orientation to love someone, Em."

"Love?" Oh fuck. Bugger wank shit cock fuck.

I take a deep breath. "Yes. Love. I love you."

"No one's ever loved me before." She says, and it feels like a small piece of my heart has broken off and stood on.

I close my eyes. "That doesn't matter." I take her hand and put it with mine.

She looks down at our hands and smiles.

"Naomi, we shouldn't." she takes her hand away, and there goes another piece of my heart.

"Why not?" My voice croaks and I don't even bother to try and hide it.

"Because, we're friends."

"But-" What do I say? What do I say to the girl who's just broken my heart for the billionth time in 24 hours? Saved by the bell. Emily's phone beeps and she awkwardly gets up and looks at it.

"It's Katie," she says, "She wants to meet me. 'I'm sorry for how I acted last night please can we talk. X'"

"Christ…"

"Anyway…I better get going then,"

"Emily! What about us? We were talking."

"What do you want me to say, Naomi?" She says as she begins to gather her things.

"What do I want you to say?!" I feel my anger building up, "I want you to say you love me too and that everything will be alright, I want you to forget fucking Katie and stay here with me forever. What I want you do say and what's realistic right now are two completely different things."

"It would be weird."

"I thought you liked me, Emily?"

"I do." She came and sat back next to me. "I do, I love you. It's just... hard. I want to take things as they come. Okay? Please, I need you to understand, I couldn't handle losing you, Nai."

I smile sadly and nod. I guess she has a point.

She leans over and kisses my cheek softly before standing up.

"I'm going to go talk to Katie then." She sighs.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

She picks up her bag and walks out the door. Leaving me. Again. Broken.

*

I've been asleep for most of the day. Well, pretty much all of it actually. And after the night and morning I had, I was actually hoping that I wouldn't wake up, but hey, I can't even do that right. It's around 5 now and I'm awoken by a bad dream. I'm not sure if you'd call it a 'nightmare' considering at happened during the day, but whatever. I bolt upright in a light sheen of sweat. The dream consisted of, well, me and Emily. I was talking to Emily and told her how I felt about her and well basically, she flat out rejected me. But then, oh, no, wait. It wasn't a dream. Great. Even better. I can't even get away from it when I'm sleeping.

I lean back against the pillows and sigh, something I've been doing a lot over the past couple of days. Just as I begin to relax, my phone beeps.

'Naomi, its Connor, keen 2 go for a drink? x'

I smile and quickly type back my reply,

'Sure, il meet u at the bus stop by the park in an hr?xo'

And get out of bed to go and get ready.

-

Forgive me :) also for those of you who haven't seen, check out my you tube channel. My username is kurtliv3s . I have a couple of naomily vids and I'm planning on posting another over the next few days. Please review!

Ps: I do believe in happy endings :o)


	9. Chapter 9

So, I got one review for the last chapter! One! Which I thought was a bit shit, so I haven't had much motivation to update recently. I'm sick, tired, upset, and basically I've just had the shittiest week of my life. So I apologize in advance for the quality of this chapter.

*

I've been walking with Connor for about an hour now. And I know I've said it before, but he really is lovely. He's just so sweet that I just want to jump on him and cuddle him. But I won't. Because my mind is somewhere else. My _heart_ is somewhere else.

Oh, and also, it turns out he actually goes to Roundview as well, surprisingly enough. I would've thought I'd have recognized him.

"So have you always lived in Bristol?" I ask him as we walk.

"Nope, I only moved here when I was 13. I grew up in London."

"Oh, right. Cool."

"You mind if I tell you something?" He stops walking and looks a bit anxious.

I stop and look back at him. "Sure."

He walks up to me. "I've… I've got a girlfriend." He says.

"Oh?" I'm a bit confused, to be honest. "But you were flirting with me yesterday?"

"I know, I know," It looks like he's panicking a bit. "It only happened this morning."

"Well, I'm not gonna say I'm not a little shocked, but congratulations."

"It's… it's just… I've loved her for ages, actually. I'd seen her around college a bit, then at the party the other night we got together and I told her I'd been pining after her for a while, and she agreed that she'd had her eye on me for a bit, too. We got along so well and the next thing I know she's telling me no because she loves someone else. That's when I left the party with my friend who I couldn't find, and I thought if maybe there was someone else then it would distract m. That's when I saw you. But this morning she texted me and told me she'd be willing to give it a go."

"Wow, it's been a big few days for you!" I tease and he laughs.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, I just thought you should know. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I'm genuinely confused.

"For using you. Trying to use you. Wanting to. I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'm just sorry." He smiles hopefully.

"It's okay," I return his smile. "We can be friends, yeah?"

He grins, "Still on for that drink?"

*

I'm sitting at the bar with Connor and I am, as Effy would say, monumentally fucked up. I can hardly even sit properly on the seat without waving from side to side. Connor isn't nearly as drunk as I am, but I suppose why would he be? He's got the one he loves.

"You're lucky, you know what?" I manage to slur out and he looks at me incredulously.

"Oh yeah?" He giggles a bit, which I find to be a bit strange for a man to be doing, and I tell him so. He pretends to pout a bit then bursts into a fit of laughter. Right.

"No, but seriously. You're so lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's so easy."

"What are you on about?" He laughs at me and a slap him on the arm.

"Why can't I love someone like you?" I whine, and bang my arm down on the table and bury my head in my hands.

"Or just any guy. And guy would do."

"Are you saying that you're…"

"In love. With a girl. Yeah."

"Whoa…" He goes serious for a second. "That's fucking epic!" he laughs. God, he sounded like Cook just then. Eugh.

"She doesn't love me though," I down another gulp of my drink. "I mean, she says she does, but you know what they say, actions speak louder than words… or whatever it is."

"Mmm, I know." He says sympathetically.

"I just fucking need her so much!" I scream and surprise myself when I start crying, I've never been an emotional drunk before.

"I think it's time we got you home, missy."

*

"You gonna be okay?" Connor asks me as he sits on my bed while I lay under the covers.

"I just want to get to sleep."

"Fair enough, I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Night," I'm still slurring. He kisses me on the cheek and walks out of my room a few seconds later I hear the front door shut. I leap out of bed and look out the window and see him walking along the street. I grab my jacket and put it back on before a quietly make my way out of the house, shutting the front door carefully behind me.

Next stop: The Fitch's house.

-


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the well wishes, I feel a bit better after reading them :) __Sorry the last few chapters, including this one have been a bit short, but to be honest, I normally have no idea where I'm this. I'm normally just bored one day and write the first chapter then don't think about the story till I go to write the next chapter. I've got an idea of the next few chapters though. Also feel free to message me with any ideas or suggestions, feedback is always appreciated :) please review!_

_Ps: New naomily video up on youtube. My username is the same as my fanfiction one_

_*_

I've managed to walk all the way to Emily's, which is normally only about a 10 minute walk, but it's nearing 3am and I've been walking for half an hour, and I'll admit, very wobbly. I've fallen over a couple of times too. I hope I don't regret this.

I arrive at her house (finally) and decide that instead of knocking on the door and risking waking up the entire Fitch household, I'll ring Emily and tell her to come out. I look up and all the lights are off, so I assume she's asleep. I call her and it rings through.

"_Hi, it's Emily, leave a message…_"

"Fuck," I say to myself. I ring her a second time and she picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She mumbles.

"Emily!" I exclaim

"Naomi?" She whispers, "Where are you?"

"I'm outside! Come and see me!"

"Fuck sake…" She sighs, "I'll be down in a sec." She hangs up.

I go and sit down on the pathway while I wait for her to come out. A minute later she emerges wearing just her knickers and a singlet top.

"For God's sake, Naomi, what are you doing?"

"I came to see you!" I get off the sidewalk and run up to her and envelope her in a tight hug

"I love you!" I tell her and kiss her. She kisses back for a second or two before pulling away.

"Naomi, no. You're drunk."

"So?" I grin. "I love you. I need you. It's the truth."

"Where have you been?" She ignored what I've said.

"At the pub, with Connor." I mumble out.

"Right." I can see the disappointment in her eyes.

I cup her face and gently stroke her hair. "No, no. Not like that. He's got a girlfriend. I love you. I don't love him."

I lean in and kiss her deeply, again. She responds this time and we quickly melt into each other. She keeps her hands rested on my neck but I've got other plans. My hands run over every inch of her and finally find their way down to her knickers. Before I can get into them, god that sounded bad… before I can 'enter' she stops. Again.

"No. Stop it Naomi." I continue my attack on her lips until she has to forcefully push me away.

I sigh. "I don't get you, Emily. I love you. I love you so much and you say you love me too. But every time something happens between us you get freaked out and run."

She puts her hands around my waist and pulls me in close to her. "I do love you, Naomi. You know I do. It's just… hard."

"You don't think it's hard for me?" I stumble a little bit but Emily catches me. "I'm not even gay. I don't think about that. It's not that I'm a girl in love with a girl; I'm Naomi in love with Emily. And that's all the matters. You're gay, you've been here before, so why do you keep fighting it when it's what we both want?"

"Because with you, it's different."

"Why?!"

"Because you love me." She says simply. "The girls I've been with before, they haven't loved me. They didn't even know me. I didn't know them, but it didn't matter. It was just about the sex, yeah? It wouldn't matter when I'd wake up and find them gone, it wouldn't matter. I'd not lost anything. But what if that happens with you. I couldn't wake up and find you gone, Naomi, I couldn't."

"You wouldn't," I kiss her again but she fights me off. I sigh and fall into her arms again and find myself crying, again. Her hands fall on my waist again and I feel her fingers creep up my shirt and stroke against the small of my back.

And that's when I realize. I realize that I need her. And if I have to wait, I will. Because what we have, she won't be able to deny it for much longer. Because she needs me as much as I need her. She loves me. I just know it.

-


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh, I know in the series Katie and Emily share a room, but in this story they have their own room, yeah? 8 days to go fuck yes!!_

*

A week has passed and there hasn't really been much change. She's still saying that we should wait and see what happens, and that she doesn't think it'd work, and it hurts. It hurts so bad, and she knows it. I know she feels guilty, that much is obvious. But I also know she's lying. Not much I can do about it though, but like I said, I can wait. However long it takes, because I know that it'll be worth it.

*

"So what up with you and Emily then?" Effy asks me. I'm sat with her in the park sharing a spliff with her. I've become kind of close with her, actually. I mean, I've been hanging out with Emily of course, just not as much. I'm plotting a sort of 'make her miss me till she realizes she needs me'. You know how it goes, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and all that shit.

"What do you mean?" I say absentmindedly

"You love her, right?" I'm snapped out of my daze by Effy's straightforwardness. Shocking.

"What's it to you?"

"Why aren't you together then?" She ignores my attempt to try and stop this conversation from going further.

"She doesn't want me."

She laughs.

"What could possible be funny?" I glare at her.

"It's true then?" She smirks.

"Yes. But again, why is that so funny?"

"You love someone."

"Yeah. So?"

"Just didn't think you were the 'loving' type." She grabs the joint off me and takes a long drag. "Let alone the one who'd be chasing. After Emily. I thought you guys were just friends?"

I sigh and snatch back the spliff. "Not you as well."

"What you mean?"

"Emily doesn't want me because she doesn't think that we should ruin our friendship. She thinks that it won't work out and she couldn't bare for me to leave her." I explain.

"That's it?" she smirks.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's stupid."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for your input." I say sarcastically and lie back on the grass.

"I mean," She continues, "If that's the only reason, it's stupid. Everyone knows you guys have this 'amazing, wonderful exploding chemistry'," She exaggerates, fuck she is heartless. "So if that's the reason that's stopping you, just tell her to not be afraid."

"I've tried."

"Try harder. Anyway I've got to go." She hands me the last of the spliff and I nod in appreciation as she walks away.

I sit there for a good 15 minutes wondering what on earth Effy meant. I finally decide that I'm going to go see Emily. Whether I'm going to say anything or not, I don't know. But for right now I just have to see her. I've just got to.

*

I arrive at Emily's and knock on the door.

"Hi, Naomi," Jenna says,

I smile and offer a polite wave.

"Sorry, love, I'm in a bit of a hurry, Emily's upstairs, you know where her room is."

"Oh, okay," I say as she briskly walks over to her car. "Bye," she smiles again.

I walk through the kitchen and lounge and up the stairs.

I take a deep breath and walk over to Emily's door. I see that it's just ajar so I don't bother knocking, I open it and peep inside, but nothing prepares me for what I see.

Emily. Sitting on the floor against her bed. Crying. A near empty bottle of vodka in her lap. She's shivering.

I run over to her quickly and sit next to her. I try to take away the vodka that she's still trying to drink, and after much force she lets go of it.

"What's wrong, Emily?" I say, concerned.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong!?" She's a wreck, that much is obvious. What I don't know is what's caused this.

"Emily, you're not making any sense," She cries harder.

"I love you." She screams out.

"I know. I know you do." I stroke her hair and try and calm her.

"But I'm breaking your heart. And I can't stand it."

I'm about to open my mouth and say something but no words come. I'm confused. She's upset because she's hurting me, so why is she?

"Emily, you need to calm down, hun." She gets up on her knees, swaying a wee bit and grabs me and holds me. She hugs me so tight the energy I feel in my heart makes me want to explode. She holds me like if she doesn't hold me, she'll fall down.

"It's okay, Em. Don't cry. Please."

"You must hate me," she pulls away and wipes her eyes, smiling half-heartedly.

"I can never hate you." I return the smile.

"Even though I'm doing this to you?"

"Yes. I love you. And even though it hurts me when you try and fight this, us… it hurts me even more to see you like this."

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Someone barges through the door yelling.

"Katie, don't." Emily wipes her face and stands up, only to fall back down again. I pull her over to me and allow her to lean back against me and her head falls under my chin and I breath in the smell of her hair. Perfect. I take her hands and stroke them softly. "She hasn't done anything, 'kay? I was crying and she came in and comforted me."

"Right."

"I take it you two have made up then?"

"Yeah," Emily nods. Katie just rolls her eyes. Fucking bitch…

Emily crawls away from me and grabs the vodka and takes 3 big gulps before she returns to my side and holds her arms tightly around my waist and rests her head against my shoulder.

"Look at her! She's trashed!" Katie says.

"Whatever." Emily giggles a bit, "Anyway who was that guy you were meeting up with this morning? Who you were also rude enough to not introduce me to! He looked a bit familiar though."

"He's… he's my boyfriend." She sighs. Oh, god.

"What?! What about Freddie? I thought you loved him? Whatever, what's his name?" Emily asks.

"It's not... Connor… is it?" I interrupt.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, he's a new friend… sort of. He told me he just got with someone, didn't know it was you though."

"Yeah, well…" she gives me a sarcastic smile.

"So there's a party tonight, at Connor's friends' house. You gonna come or what?"

"I am so there," Emily giggles and strokes my thigh. I see Katie look at the interaction and shake her head. "You gonna come, Nai?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good," moves her head from my shoulder and leans up and captures my lips. I kiss back; even though I'm repulsed by the fact that Katie is just sat there watching us. Emily move around and sits on my lap, straddling me and kissing me deeply.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Katie screams. "Excuse me, I am still here you know!"

"Get out then," Emily yells through her sloppy, drunken kisses.

"And since when were you guys fucking? I knew it!"

Emily pulls away and glares at her, her hands still clung to my neck.

Katie sighs and gets up and walks out of the room, leaving me and Emily alone.

"Christ," Emily says, trying to stand up and, almost, failing as I catch her. She drags me over to her bed and sits me down then proceeds to drag me by my ankles so I'm lying down. She then walks around to the other side of the bed and lays down next to me, grabbing my bicep and clinging to it, snuggling into it as if it were a soft toy.

We don't speak; sometimes things are better left unsaid. I look over and she's sound asleep. I kiss her forehead softly and wrap my arm around her waist.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

-

Woo, pretty long chapter. So I've got an idea of what's to happen in the next chapter (the party) so be expecting another update either tonight or tomorrow, and if not, you have my permission to smack me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this one's a bit shitty. I'm not really in the mood to write, but a promise is a promise!_

*

So… I'm not going to the party. I can't. Because I just know that Emily will be awkward and regretting kissing me earlier. When I woke up at Emily's, she was still asleep so I told Katie to tell her Mum needed me. It's somewhat ironic, I feel. Having her wake up and find me gone. She didn't think anything of it though, she's just texted me and asked if I'm still coming tonight. I told her I might show up later. I feel bad about lying but I just couldn't face it.

*

"Get ready, Ems!" Katie screams.

"I told you, I'm not going!"

"Look, stop being a prick, Emily, Naomi isn't even going to be there!"

"Exactly!" She screams back.

"Just come, Emily. Please, I want you there. It'll take your mind off Naomi, anyway."

She lets out a long sigh before finally agreeing.

*

"So how's things with Connor? Emily asks as her and Katie walk along the sidewalk to the party.

Katie sighs, "I don't know, I mean… he's sweet and everything, but I just don't think there's anything there."

"So why are you with him then?"

"Because I can't have Freddie."

Emily glares at her. Typical. Katie's never given a fuck about other people's feelings.

"Right, this is it, I think." Katie says flattening out her outfit and making sure her hair's alright.

Suddenly a person smashes through the window and lays on the ground laughing. Drunk.

"Yep, definitely it." Katie says as she walks inside, Emily rolling her eyes and following her in.

*

It's 10pm, and I'm sitting at home bored shitless.

I can't stop thinking about the previous events of the day. Emily. What did she mean when she said she hates breaking my heart? Why did she say it? And why did she fucking kiss me? Not that I'm complaining about that last part or anything. It's just… confusing. She acts like she hates me some days and then she's fucking straddling me and snogging me in front of fucking Katie!

She can't keep toying with my heart like this. I can't take it for much longer. I need to find her. I need to tell her how I feel.

*

It's nearing 11 and I've just arrived at the party. There are people smoking outside who look about 30, fucking perverts. I walk inside to find music banging through my ears, people shagging everywhere and numerous kinds of drugs being consumed.

I'm stopped in my tracks by Connor, who is off his fucking face.

"Naomi! You made it!"

"Connor, hey," I smile, "Oh, I heard about you and Katie."

"You know Katie?" He asks, "How?"

"Long story, really…My, well, my best friend is Katie's twin sister"

"Oh, right. Emily… is that the girl you fancy?"

Shit. Fucking great. I'd forgotten about how I drunkenly told him about my feelings for Emily. Brilliant.

"Um… yeah," I saw quietly.

"It's okay," He sees how embarrassed I look and pats my shoulder. "You want a drink?"

"No, it's okay, I don't know if I'm staying."

"Come on, you just got here!" he laughs.

I smile at him and look at his face as it falls from a laugh to a frown. Not so much a frown, actually. He looks sad. Angry. Disappointed.

I follow his eye line and look behind me as I see Katie with her tongue down some guy's throat. Fucking selfish slut. Katie pulls away from the guy and sees Connor looking at her and fucking her, the look on her face…Priceless. I turn around and tell Connor how sorry I am and before I can even finish my sentence he's grabbed my face and is forcefully shoving his tongue into my mouth. For a second I'm shocked. I can't believe he's doing this. He knows I love Emily. And he knows the Emily is Katie's sister. Why the fuck would he do this?

"What the fuck, Naomi!?" I hear a voice behind me and I cringe. I forcefully push Connor away and turn around. Emily. I feel my mouth go dry, my throat swell up and my hands begin shaking.

"Emily, no," She storms out of the house and I follow her just as quickly.

"Don't Naomi," she threatens as I try and grab her arm to try and stop her from walking any more. My eyes have begun to well up. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry. I can literally feel her pain in my own heart. And it's my fault. Actually, no. It's Connor's. No, it's Katie's. And it's so unnecessary. Because I don't want him. I just want Emily.

"Please, Emily, listen to me!"

She turns around and I feel her hurt eyes burn through mine.

"I can't believe this. I thought you loved me, I thought you fucking loved me! You told me you weren't coming, and now you're here fucking snogging him! Him! My sister's fucking boyfriend!"

"I do, Emily, I do love you." She begins to cry and I can't seem to fill the giant hole in my heart. "I didn't kiss him, Emily, he kissed me. Because, because of Katie. I would never do that to you." I splutter out, I can't even think straight.

"Forget it, Naomi." She says as she runs off into the darkness, crying. I call her name but I get no response. I decide to let her go, she's left me, heartbroken, before so many times that I'm almost used to it. Almost.

I let the reality of what's just happen sink in and my blood begins to boil.

I walk back into the house and look around. I spot Connor sitting on his own on the couch, a bottle of beer in hand. I walk over to him and he looks up at me with guilty eyes. I slap him hard across his face using all the force I possible have. Allowing myself to finally vent all the anger and frustration that's been building up over the past couple of weeks.

"Fucking wanker." I scream at him before leaving again, walking home cold, broken, and alone.

I don't think I'll ever get used to this.

-

Don't hate me :( I want them together as much as you do!! Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming :D x


	13. Chapter 13

After walking for only two minutes or so, I stop and turn around. I decide that I'm going to follow Emily home. Just to make sure she's alright. When she left she was a bit of a mess and I just need to make sure she's okay. My house is a lot closer to the party than hers is, and there aren't that many people around.

I run back down the street to see if I can find her, and sure enough I see her walking up the street, not far from where the party is. She looks upset, obviously. She's got her arms wrapped around her body and I can hear her sobbing from way back here.

I know what you're thinking. I should go and talk to her. But honestly, I think it's best I don't. I need to wait until tomorrow, she's hardly in the right frame of mind to be talking about it, she's fucking furious. I think she's had a bit to drink, too. It may sound cruel, and truth be told, it is. Knowing that she'll be going to sleep tonight hurting, crying, thinking I've betrayed her, when she could be going to sleep happy, nice thoughts. So as hard as it is to see her hurt, I do think I should wait until she's in a position to be more rational. But hell, maybe Katie will tell her that it's not my fault. I wouldn't hold my breath, though.

I'm still watching, and listening to her cry as someone turns around a corner at the intersection and bumps into her. And surprise, surprise. You'll never guess who it is. That girl. That fucking girl. The skank. I stop and hide behind an old warehouse as I watch over their conversation. And all of a sudden, there are no words, there are no thoughts. Just my eyes, watching, unable to be torn away as I watch Emily lean forward and kiss her passionately, pushing her up against the wall. I don't know what to do. I know Emily is just trying to punish me, and she's probably thinking I deserve it. Which in her mind, I do. But in reality, I don't. But now I understand what she's feeling. And just like I couldn't handle it if she knew that I was watching, and then just left me here, I couldn't do it to her.

Tears begin to fall as I slowly walk up to her. I can't run. I can't even walk at a normal pace. My heart is racing and my limbs are beginning to go numb as all my surroundings go dark, the street lights fade away and the only thing I can see is Emily. Emily kissing someone. Emily kissing her. Emily kissing someone who isn't me. It's the feeling of a raw emotion that I never quite understood. Heartbreak. The witnessing of a lover deceiving you. Especially knowing it's out of spite.

Before I can even process it, I'm stood in front of her and she's got her hand down this girls jeans. I can feel the throw up form in my stomach as I heard the sounds coming from the Skank's mouth. Sounds that I should be making, not her. Their lips are still attacking each other, and their bodies are quickly moving in sync. I can't take it any longer. I clear my throat loudly and Emily must recognize my voice in an instant. She rips her hand out of the Skank's jeans and wipes it on the back of her shirt.

"Naomi." She says. She doesn't say it angrily, happily, she's not sad, guilty. There's absolutely no way of telling how she feels, even when she turns around and looks at me.

"I didn't kiss him." I say firmly.

"You've been crying." She points out.

"What's your name?" I glare at The Skank.

"Um… Georgia."

"Go. Now… Please." I tell her and she obeys, looking at Emily awkwardly before doing her jeans back up and wandering off.

"I didn't kiss him." I repeat.

"Naomi I was right there. I saw."

"I know. But it wasn't what it looked like." I tell her. "He was drunk. We were having a laugh and then he saw Katie snogging some guy and I guess he was just angry. So he grabbed me and kissed me. Funny how that happens, huh?" I smile sadly," It was only for a second. Ask Katie. Or Connor. It's the truth, I swear."

She looks at me blankly and I feel like I can literally see her heart sinking in her chest. She turns and sits down on the ground against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chin. I follow her and after a few minutes in silence, I decide to speak up.

"Emily? Are you going to say anything or we just gonna sit here?"

"Naomi, I am so sorry." I see the tears dripping down her cheeks and I put my arm around her and give her my jacket.

"Oh- you don't have to…"

"I want to," I smile, and she returns it.

"I've ruined everything."

"No you haven't, don't say that."

"But I have! You saw."

I'm angry, that's for sure. I'm not angry at her. I'm angry at… the situation. And if it wasn't for that fucking Connor, we wouldn't be here right now. He's going to get a fucking earful from me, I'm telling you. But the thing is, I can't be mad at Emily. And even if I try, what good would it do? I can't change what's happened this evening, so the best thing to do is just try and move on from it. I've got to swallow my pride.

"It's okay." I tell her, and to emphasize it, I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"I feel like shit." She says, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm so fucking stupid. I should've just listened to you. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey," I say softly. "We'll work it out." I put my fingers under her chin and bring her face up to mine and give her a soft kiss.

"I can't believe Katie would do that, though. I mean she was saying how she wasn't sure if she really liked him, but I didn't think she'd feel the need to pash someone else right under his fucking nose."

"I know." I squeeze my shoulder and bring her in closer to me. "Do you want to come back to mine?"

"Oh- only if you want…" She looks down sadly, awkwardly.

"Emily, we can move on from this. I know we can."

She smiles sadly. "I'll just text Katie." She says pulling out her phone and sending something.

I stand up and extend my hand out to her, helping pull her up. My hand tingles. Funny how that still happens. I'm kind of used to it though. In fact, I like it. She gets up and I put my arm around her waist. She wraps both arms around my waist and we begin to walk. It's a bit awkward to walk, the position we're in. But to be honest, there's no place I'd rather be.

-


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for not updating the past 2 days, life's gotten in the way! It's all been pretty hectic! Warning: 'Titanic' spoiler ;)_

*

The next morning, I'm awoken by a knock on my bedroom door. I mumble a

'Come in' then look up to see who it is. Mum. Great. I sit up a bit and look over at Emily. She's far away, on the other side of the bed, which is strange. That never happens.

"Morning," Mum whispers from the doorway. "I'm off now."

"Where you going?"

"Oh for God's sake, I told you a hundred times." She rolls her eyes at me, "I'm going to meet up with an old friend from high school."

"Where?" I rub my head and try and remember having this conversation… I don't.

She sighs, "London!"

"Oh, right." Still no idea…

"Anyway, not sure how long I'll be, but I'll either be coming back tomorrow or the next day, but I'll ring and let you know."

"Right." Our talking must've woken up Emily and she sits up.

"Morning, Gina."

"Hi, love. I was just telling Naomi for the billionth time," She rolls her eyes again, "I'm going to be in London for a couple of days. I'm leaving in a minute."

"Oh, okay."

"So will you stay here?" Mum asks Emily.

"What?" She looks a bit awkward.

"Well, I'd rather Naomi wasn't home alone and was here with someone I _trust. _And you're Naomi's girlfriend." She puts on a mock shocked expression. "_Good _friend. Sorry." She winks. Bitch.

"Right… Well, we'll see." Emily half smiles. "I'll make sure Naomi's safe."

"Brilliant. Naomi I've left some money by the toaster for you,"

"Thanks," I smile, even though I want to kill her right about now…

She comes into the room and places kisses on both of our heads.

"Love you both," She says walking out the door. "Oh," she stops and looks back. "You two, behave." She winks again. Oh my god. I'm going to kill her.

She shuts the door and Emily and I are left in an awkward silence.

"That was… eventful." Emily giggles after a couple of minutes.

"To say the least…" I sigh. "So are you going to stay?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She looks upset.

"Emily, you don't need to keep worrying about what happened last night. It was a mistake. Yeah, it hurt but I know you only did it because you thought I'd done the same."

She doesn't say anything. And I feel myself panic a bit.

"Right…?" I ask.

"Of course, Nai!" She reassures me and I feel a lot more at ease. "It was selfish and stupid and I wish it didn't happen. Besides, you're a much better kisser than her," She grins before she sighs and flops down on the bed again. "I'll never forgive myself."

"Well you should." I tell her and lift her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You are such a gentleman. Cheesy!" She grins.

"Well, you know me." I wink. God, the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

She laughs. "So, what do you want to do today?" I ask her.

She moans, I don't think she meant to do it in a sexy way. But fucking hell. It was. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"How about we go get some movies, lots of fatty food and shit, I mean not actual shit, but you know. And just spend the day here?"

"Sounds amazing." She exaggerates.

"You want the first shower, then?"

"Thanks," She pauses for a second before leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek. I smile and she walks into the bathroom. I'm about to get up and I push the duvet off me and my eye is caught by a pillow. And then I realize why Emily and I didn't snuggle while we normally do when we sleep. She put the pillow there to stop us from getting too close to each other. My heart sinks, but I decide to overlook it. I'd rather not spend the day upset because Emily doesn't want to be close to me. It hurts, of course it does. But I how she _really_ feels.

*

I officially feel like I'm about to burst. Me and Em are sitting on the couch having just eaten, God, I don't even want to know how much. We managed to work our way through 2 pizzas, bag of chips, an entire tub of jelly tip ice cream, 2 cans of coke each, a bag of pick n mix and a snickers each! Christ. Now I'm sitting here on the couch with Emily's head buried in my lap while we watch _Titanic_. I mentioned at the video store that I'd never seen it and so Emily insisted that we had to get it and that I "hadn't lived." She's crying. No, she's sobbing. My jeans are soaked through; it looks like I've pissed my pants. It's quite a good film though, Jack's just died and the lifeboats are coming back for Rose. I softly stroke Emily's hair while she sobs.

"It's just a film, Em." I tell her. "No need to be a baby." I tease her, jokingly of course and she gets up and slaps me on the arm and does her little pretend pout.

"It's sad!" She insists.

"I know." I look into her eyes as she smiles and I can see the love in them.

I lean forward and give her a quick, chaste peck on the lips. I kiss that doesn't have to be deep or passionate. Just a kiss that says 'I love you.'

As I pull back I see something in her face change. In her eyes. Except I can't quite put my finger on what it is.

"Come here, you." She smiles and puts her hands around my neck and pulls me back into her. Her kisses, in a way, represent our relationship. They're short and sweet and always leave me wanting more. She pulls me back and lays over the length of the couch, pulling me on top of her until I'm straddling her hips, still bending forward and kissing her. It's not in a sexual, horny sort of way. It's in a way that we both want to be as close to each other as we can. She gently pushes on my shoulders, forcing me to pull away and for a split second I'm filled with fear that she'll get up and run again. But she surprises me.

"This is what I want." She stares into my eyes.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You. I want you. No question about it."

I'm still on top of her, leaning over, our faces only centimetres apart. I bite my lip in an attempt to suppress the giant smile that is threatening to takeover my face.

"I thought it would go away, but it won't. It's getting worse, better, whatever. It's getting bigger. I want to be with you."

I finally let go and release the grin and lean forward and kiss her lips softly.

"Nao- Naomi!" She murmurs through the kisses. I pull back, a bit confused. "Naomi, I still think we should wait."

"Oh." I know, I'm a hypocrite. I've gone on and on about hating when people say 'oh.' And here I am saying it myself. I suppose sometimes it really is the only thing to say.

"You're angry." She says.

"No, no, I'm not." I sit up, still straddling her and play with her body. Her hips and such. "I'm just upset. No, not upset, I just though you were telling me you want to be with me. You know, once and for all."

"I do, Naomi. I do want to be with you and I hope you know that." She closes her eyes. "It's just still hard, you know. I'm still getting my head around it. So much has changed since you've been back."

I bite my lip, "I understand. And whenever you're ready, I'll be right here waiting. You just say the word and I'm yours"

"God, you are cheesy." She grins and grabs me by the collar and pulls me in for more kisses. These ones are different. They're more lustful and needy. I kiss down her neck and along her collarbone earning a slight groan from her, fucking hell, she's sexy.

My lips leave her and my hands make my way down to the hem of her top, I look up at her as if asking permission, and she nods. I make my way back to her lips, stopping to kiss up the length of her stomach chest.

"Fucking ace! They're at it!" Someone yells and I pull away and look behind me.

There stood, is Cook, grinning like a fucking looney along with Freddie and Effy, and Panda, who's covering her eyes.

"Fucking hell, you think you could knock?" Emily says as she puts her top back on, much to my disappointment.

"Nah, anyway, Naomikins, I heard your mums away. What time's the party?" Cook says.

"Jesus…"

"Freds, ring Katie and shit. Get everyone round here. Naomi, where's your fridge?"

Before I can even answer he's running into my kitchen.

Fucking Christ… I look at Emily apologetically and chase after Cook, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, not that it'd make any difference…

-


	15. Chapter 15

It's only quarter past ten and my entire house is filled with drunk, sweaty, naked teenagers. Lovely. I swear to God, the entire youth of Bristol's here making a fucking pigsty. Mum's going to fucking murder me… the good news is that Emily's here, trying to help me control this thing and it's nice to be able to enjoy spending time with her, even if we're not alone.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Emily, just talking and shit. The music is pulsing through my ears and I'm actually starting to feel a bit bored, this is my party after all. Even if I didn't want it, and I'm just sitting here being a complete 'fun sponge' as Cook would say.

"You want a drink?" I ask Emily as I play with her hand.

"Sounds good." She smiles. I stand up and hold out my hand, motioning for her to take it, which she does. We walk into the kitchen and find a bottle of vodka. I take a look at it to make sure it doesn't look dodgy then take a long swig before offering it to her. She accepts it and takes a gulp and cringes, making me giggle.

"Christ, why the hell do we always have to drink vodka? It's disgusting."

"You get used to it. Plus, it works faster." I grin.

"I wish it could've been just us tonight." She whispers in my ear, causing shivers down my spine.

"Me too." I say as I playfully tilt the bottle of vodka into her mouth.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She questions teasingly.

"Maybe," I try and put on a serious face but fail.

We both giggle and she leans up and kisses my lips and just as I'm about to kiss back she pulls away and I pout.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She scolds. "You've got to wait until later." She whispers. Her face is mere centimetres from mine and I feel her breath against my skin and my heart skips a beat. I can't take it anymore, and just as I'm about to lean in she turns on her heel and walks away, turning and blowing a kiss to me when she sees the disappointed look on my face. Fucking Christ… what is she doing to me?

Oh well. I decide I can have fun without Emily; I don't always have to think about her… I don't think I do, anyway. I go outside and see Effy sitting and having a smoke, so I go and sit next to her and pull out a cigarette for myself.

"Alright?" She asks, staring into space and I nod, even though she probably isn't looking.

"So how goes it with you and Emily?"

"Hmm…" I sigh. "Could be better?"

"Didn't seem like that earlier." She smirks and puts out her cigarette and looks at me, giving me her full attention. "You're together, yes?"

"We're not… together, together. I mean… we're 'official' but not… official. If that makes sense."

"Right. Interesting."

"And that's interesting, how?" I say, I'm starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kick in.

"I just didn't pick you to be the type. I thought you were stubborn, headstrong, you know."

"I – I am, how does this have anything to do with Emily?"

"Make sure she knows what you want, yeah?"

Before I get the chance to reply she gets up and walks inside. God, that girl infuriates me sometimes. I sit in peace for a minute or two before the door crashes open again and Cook fumbles through holding a bottle of god only knows what.

"Naomikins!" He comes and sits next to me. "What's up, babe?"

"Not much, except you seemed to have turned my house into a fucking zoo, which by the way I'm expecting you to fix tomorrow. Plus I want everyone out of here tonight; it's supposed to be just me and Emily."

He wiggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"All sorted, then?"

"Sort of." I sigh. I'm sick of explaining this to everyone.

"It'll work itself out, yeah?" he passes me the bottle and I take a long sip. Revolting.

"You're a good friend, really. Aren't you?"

"You know me, babe." He grins. "Any chance you could be a good friend and hook me up with some photos or something of you and Em, then? Or even better maybe I could come and wa-"

"Cook!" I stop him. I did not want to hear the end of that sentence.

"Or not, or not. I was just putting it out there."

We sit in silence for about ten seconds before he hops up. "Right, you're boring me. I'll be inside. You can finish that off." He points to the bottle. "You need it more than I do." He smirks and goes inside.

I'm left alone again for a good 5 minutes and whatever the hell I'm drinking is actually not that bad. I'm pretty drunk by now, but for right now I just want to enjoy the cold fresh breeze.

"Hey, you." Someone behind me whispers. I turn around to find Emily standing against the doorway.

"Hey," I stand up and hand her the bottle, which she takes no hesitation in taking a couple of long swigs. She puts the bottle down on the table and comes over to me and wraps her arms around my waist tightly, putting her head under my chin.

"Hey." She says again softly.

"How's your night going?"

"Like I said, I wish it'd been just us. But it's alright, actually."

"Well, I've told Cook that he's got to make sure everyone's out of here tonight and that he's got to come and clean this place up tomorrow."

She smiles and kisses me. It starts out slow, but the passion arises and things begin to heat up. Her hands stroke up and down my back and along towards my ass. She tastes like alcohol and strawberry lip balm. And I can't get enough. I decide to take charge and I grab her by her thighs, just under her bum and forcefully lift her up and onto the table. My lips continue my attack on hers as my tongue enters. I open her legs and push myself into them and grind up against her, leaving her groaning slightly, something which I find incredibly sexy. My hands wander down to the hem of her top and I lift it slightly, sliding my hands it and using one hand to trace patterns up her stomach while the other rubs against the small of her back around her waist. Things are starting to get pretty intense just as she pushes me away.

"Wait, no."

"Do you not want to?" I try and look fine, but I can feel the worried look on my face form. She leans in and kisses me once, reassuring me.

"Of course I do, Nai." She strokes my face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I just don't want my first time with you being drunkenly on your veranda with lots of pervy boys looking through the curtains." I look over and see Cook, Freddie and some other guys who I don't know all staring at us wide-eyed through the window. We giggle a bit and she kisses my cheek.

"Maybe tomorrow?" She asks hopefully. "I mean, I don't want to sound like a cunt and plan it, it's just… this is important to me."

"Me too." I wrap my arms around her.

"You wanna go back in?" She asks.

"Yeah, did I ever tell you how much of an amazing dancer I am?" I grin.

"No, but I can't wait to see." She says as she takes my hand while I lead her back inside.

-


	16. Chapter 16

_Only one review again! Boo :( ahha. No but seriously!_

-

Emily and I stopped drinking after our little chat outside, and we've sobered up a lot. We finally managed to get everyone out of the house and now it's around 2am. Which is pretty good, actually. Normally these things can go on for a lot longer. I'm just lucky I had Cook here to scare everyone away. The mess isn't too bad, as well. Still gonna be a bit of a mission to clean it up though. Cook better fucking pull through and help us. Emily and I are upstairs now, about to get into bed. I've washed my face and cleaned my teeth, so has Emily. And now we're getting into my nice warm bed wearing nothing but our underwear and a couple of my old big t-shirts, which, hey, I'm not complaining about. We slide under the sheets and I'm instantly comforted by the feel of the coldness of the bedding against my skin. I'm also comforted by Emily as her arm snaked around my waist, puling me closer to her, and my mind instantly flashes back to the night when I realised I had feelings for her.

"Sorry around this evening," I say as I lift my arm up, motioning for her to lift her head so that she can rest it against my arm as I wrap it around her shoulder.

"It's okay," She says. "It was actually kind of fun… in a weird sort of way." She giggles a bit.

"And…" I ask her expectantly.

"And," she repeats and sighs. "You're right."

"I'm right?"

"Yes." She tells me. "I think we're meant to be more than just best friends."

I grin widely and she looks up at me and stares but I don't care.

"And…" I say again. "What does this mean?"

"It means I can't bear to be with you without really being, well… _with_ you."

"So does this mean you-" She leans up and silences me with a kiss.

"Yes."

We grin and each other and kiss again, and as I pull away I pull her in closer to me, just wanting to be as near to her as I possibly can.

"So does this mean it's… like, official then?" I ask nervously, afraid of sounding like a complete douche.

"I guess it does," She smiles and looks into my eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

We fade into a comfortable silence as we just enjoy being in each other arms.

I think about this, all of this. I can't honestly believe this is happening. Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked. But it wasn't so long ago that Emily and I were nothing more, and nothing less than best friends. 'Joined at the hip', Mum would say. I never thought we'd be joined at the… well… lips. I love Emily, and I know she loves me too, and I'm not regretting any of this. Nor am I having any second thoughts. I'm just… scared, you know? I mean what if Emily was right before, what if it doesn't work out? What if we don't work as a couple or it's too awkward? And what if we break up? Being friends would be so strange. I guess there's nothing to do to be able to tell what's ahead. But in the meantime, while we're happy, I want to enjoy it. Savour the moment. You only live once, I suppose. I just hope it's worth it.

After about five minutes of just being next to each other, I speak.

"Jesus, Em, it's half past 2." I say looking at my alarm clock. "You tired."

"Yeah," She says, yawning perfectly on cue, making us both giggle.

"Come on then," I say taking the pillow I was leaning against the bed frame on and chucking it on the ground, then pulling Emily with me as I slide down further into the bed and getting comfortable, still holding her close.

"Goodnight," She whispers, and her voice drives me insane.

I turn off the lamp next to my bed and lean in and give her a quick goodnight kiss.

"Night," I say as I snuggle into her.

I finally manage to drift off. Holding the one I love, with the biggest smile on my face.

Never been happier.

-

Another short one :( at least it's a good one though!! ;) review please!


	17. Chapter 17

_A nice fluffy chapter :) reviews!?!_

-

I wake up feeling… amazing. Emily is still next to me, thank God, and she's sound asleep, looking absolutely adorable. She's not snoring, but she's breathing loudly and as I look down at her I can't help but appreciate the sense of peace that washes over me as I stare at 'Sleeping Beauty'. I just lay there, still snuggling and holding onto her for a few more minutes before she begins to stir.

"Hey, you." I grin.

"Hey, yourself." She looks up at me and smiles back.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask her.

"How do you think?" She grins, leaning up and giving me a short, sweet peck on the lips.

"Well… judging by that I'd have to say the same as I did." I grin back.

She laughs. "So what do you want to do today?" She pulls me in tightly.

"I don't care. Whatever you want, I just want to spend the day with you." I tell her. "I just want to wake up and fall asleep next to you, together. For the first time."

"First of many," She assures me.

I smile. "How about we go shopping?"

"You hate shopping!" She laughs.

"I know. But it could be fun. An adventure."

"Oh please, Nai." She grins. "Nothing in Bristol is _ever_ an adventure!"

"Are you scared?!" I tease.

"And what would I be scared of, exactly?"

"Me. In the city. Around people. Shopping." I grin.

"I am not scared!"

"Prove it, I smirk challengingly.

"Fine! Fine, we'll go!" We both laugh and I lean down and give her a quick kiss.

*

I've just gotten out of the shower to find that I don't have a towel in here. Great. I open the door and peek my head through the gap and look into my bedroom.

"Emily?" I call out. No answer. "Em?" I call again.

I open the door a little more and see a towel just over next to my bed. "Jesus," I mumble.

I quickly rush into the room and across the floor and just as I'm about to grab the towel the door swings open and Emily is stood there wide-eyed, staring at my naked body.

"Jesus, fucking shit!" I yell and quickly grab the towel, covering myself.

Her shocked face quickly turns into a small smirk.

"Ever heard of knocking, Em?" I giggle a bit.

"Well, I'll be sure to never knock anymore at this house!"

"Cheeky," I grin as I put on my underwear underneath my towel.

She walks over to me and kisses me.

"You're beautiful." She tells me seriously.

"No one's ever told me that before." My lips curl up at the end a bit.

"I don't believe you." She says.

I bite my lip to suppress a smile and ignore what she says. "I need to get changed and dry my hair, then we'll go, yeah?"

"Great," She smiles and sits on my bed while I pick up some clothes and go back into the bathroom.

*

We've just hopped off the train to the city and we're now walking hand in hand down the streets and streets of shops.

"We haven't eaten yet." I remember, "Do you want to get some breakfast?

"Where?"

"Um, how do you feel about…" I look around until I find a café that catches my eye. "Pancakes!?" I point to the café just down the road.

She turns around, sees it and smiles. "Perfect."

*

"I am so full!" Emily exclaims. We've just eaten, each, about 6 chocolate chip pancakes and we're both stuffed. "Why do I always eat so much food when I'm with you?!"

"Nerves, perhaps?" I tease.

She laughs. "Come on, let's shop!"

We get up and I pay for the food, after much protesting from Emily.

We rejoin our hands. It's strange to think that we're not going to walk with linked arms very much anymore, like we used to. From here on we'll probably we holding hands. Which of course, I'm okay with. It's just another thing that's changed, hopefully for the better.

We're walking for only a couple of metres before she drags into a shop. It's a bit of a crazy shop; there are big hats everywhere, ones you'd wear to a fairytale ball. That kind of thing. It has big boots and shit. The shopkeeper looks a little nutty as well. He's eying up me and Emily and keeps looking down at our hands.

"Oh my god, Nai," Emily giggles. "Look at this."

I walk over to her and look at the god-awful dress she's pointed to. "Holy shit," I laugh. "That's foul." The dress is, well, to be put lightly, unsightly. It's awkward length, down to about mid-calf and it looks like some sort of faux leather with snakeskin patterns on it. It's not even flattering; it looks like it'd go over anyone as if it were nothing but a sack. It's got zips for pockets that are in the most unnecessary, inappropriate places you could ever imagine. Basically, anything you wouldn't want in an item of clothing, it was right here in front of me.

"Dare you to try it on," She says.

"No way!" I look over at the shopkeeper and he's giving me the hairy eyeball, glaring at Emily as well. "You know what, I will, actually." I say giving the shopkeeper the evil eye.

I take the dress of the rack and go into the changing room and find myself having a hard time trying to get off my fucking tights. I stumble around and bang against the wall and I hear Emily giggle a bit.

"You alright there?" She teases me from outside.

"I think I need a bit of help…"

She walks in and finds me with my top off and my skirt riding up while my tights are around my ankles.

"Nice." She laughs. She proceeds to take my tights off and begins rolling them down and over my feet, while I'm standing here helpless like I'm some sort of retard. She stands up and begins to take my skirt off, unzipping it then sliding it down my legs and off my feet. She surprises me be standing back up and kissing me deeply. She pushes me back against the wall and lets her hands trace up and down my sides and over my bra as my hands stay firmly on her neck, pulling her into me as hard as I can. She moves her lips down to my neck and begins to suck on the perfect stop, running her tongue against my skin and occasionally biting down softly. I feel a moan coming on but as we're in a clothing shop full of people, I try to stop myself. She bites down hard and before I can set free the groan, she moves one of her hands from my back and places it over my mouth, as if to silence me.

"Can we go home?" I manage to grunt out quietly.

"Thought you'd never ask." She says as she pulls away and helps me get dressed again.

We walk out of the changing room and put the dress back on the rack, receiving plenty of powerful 'all-knowing' rude stares from the shopkeeper. Bastard.

We briskly walk toward the station, hand in hand. Discovering the next one is due in only about 8 minutes, we both let out a sigh of relief, desperate to get back to my house.

-

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

_So am I the only one who is pissed off by the apparent news that Naomi doesn't an episode?!!? To be honest I thought the first episode was a little disappointing :( I really hope it gets better from here! Review please!_

-

Em and I are sitting on the train, our hands stuck to each other like glue. She's looking out the window, tapping her foot nervously.

"You alright, Ems?" I squeeze her hand.

"Yeah," She says, leaning over and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sure?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I just want to get home!" She winks, causing a loud, fake, throat clearing from the older woman sitting opposite us. We both look over and glare at her.

"Me neither," I smile.

We sit in silence for the rest of the journey until we get to my stop. I stand up and extend my hand back out to her, which she takes without hesitation.

"Come on," I smile. She gets up and we both walk off the train and begin the walk back to my place.

I think we were walking a bit faster than we normally would, so we arrive at my house in a bit less than 15 minutes.

I open the door and hold it open for her.

"Thanks," She smiles shyly.

"Do… Do you want to go upstairs?" I ask after shutting the door and _locking _it. Fuck. I can't believe I just asked her that.

"Yeah." She walks up and I follow behind her.

We walk into my bedroom and I shut the door behind us. If I'm being honest, this is pretty awkward. We both want this, I know we do. It's just… we're both scared of making the first move. I think. But then I realise, I fought for Emily for a long time, so now I'm going to keep fighting.

I walk over to her, and placing my hands on either side of her face, I kiss her. She instantly kisses me back, placing her hands on my waist and pulling me into her. Her tongue swiftly flicks over my bottom lip and, taking the hint, I open up my mouth further giving her access to my tongue, an opportunity she doesn't pass up.

I move one of my hands from her face and run it along her arm, then pull her with me onto my bed so we're sitting on it. I decide I've done enough, and that I'll leave her to make the next move. Thankfully, she does. Without letting her lips leave mine, she manoeuvres her hands around and unzips her jacket, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. She then slides my coat off my shoulders and down my arms, forcing me to remove my hands from her, briefly. She slowly lays down on the bed, pulling me with her, never allowing her lips to escape. Now laying on top of her, I lift my body slightly and reach down to take off her top. She leans up to make it easier for me and once it's off I chuck it on the floor next to our other discarded clothing. She mirrors me, removing my shirt in one swift motion. We kiss again, deeply and passionately. My hands trace over her bra as I lean down and kiss down her neck, and as she arches her back, her collarbone. I kiss all the way down her body, over her bra and down her stomach. I make my way back up to her lips, stopping once more to attack her neck, biting down gently while my hand rests on her breast, eliciting a slight groan from her, which turns me on even more. Before I realize what's happening, she's flipping me over and is now straddling me, smirking lightly. She leans down, kissing me again and she pulls me up and she's now sitting in my lap. She pulls away from my lips and puts her hands on my back, on the clasp of my bra. She raises an eyebrow, asking if it's okay. I nod eagerly and she manages to get it undone on the first try, something the guys I've been with haven't been able to do. God, she must be experienced. She pulls the straps over my shoulders and the second she removes it completely, I begin to panic a bit. I've never felt so exposed, so… naked. She pulls away and looks at my body, smiling. She leans in and kisses me quickly, before looking at my face, her eyes filled with love. I do the same to her, and reach behind her unclipping her bra and throwing it to the ground. I look at what I've just uncovered and quickly fall even more in love with her. She's beautiful. I place my hands there, running my fingertips over her peaks. She closes her eyes and extends her head up. Being given the opportunity, I lean forward and kiss her neck again, something I'm starting to enjoy doing, and I think she enjoys it as well. I think the lust takes over, because as I pull away she looks at me hungrily and pushes me forcefully back down onto the bed and kisses me hard. She quickly moves her lips onto the next destination: my neck. She bites down hard and I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Fucking hell, Ems." I groan.

She moves on to my chest and kisses her way down the middle of my breasts. She continues to kiss and lick all the way down to my underwear. She looks up at me and I nod. I feel a cold, sharp wind hit my body as she removes my underwear. So I lied. I _now_ have never been so exposed. She is so close; I feel her warm breath tickling me. She leans in slowly and touches me so quickly and unexpectedly that my breath hitches and I almost choke. She crawls back up my body and kisses me, but this time it's different. My back flies up when I feel her fingers in me. They start out slow, but eventually she picks up the pace, still kissing me. She moves back down to my neck, obviously remembering how much I like it. I moan into her mouth as she bites me again and within minutes my entire body is at mercy to her as I shudder beneath Emily. I don't see anything other than her, and I can only feel the emotions of love, lust, and happiness as they flow through my veins. I rest for a minute before kissing her again, flipping us over. I make my way down to her knickers and slowly remove them. I look at the sight in front of me and cautiously lean forward and kiss her there, causing Emily's hips to swing up to the roof. I try to act like I've got some idea of what I'm doing, but really I'm scared shitless. So I just do what she did to me. My fingers work away as her breathing gets louder and much shallower. I lean forward and allow my tongue to join my fingers, eliciting a deep moan from her. She tastes unusual. Not bad, unusual. Just… unusual. A taste you could never really describe. As I continue her panting picks up and before I know it we're both laying back down on my bed, holding one another, completely and utterly exhausted.

Emily gets out of bed and puts on her bra and knickers, grabbing her other clothes off the floor.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" She says, walking towards the door.

I sit up with a shocked expression, but end up smirking after I realise she's taking the piss.

"Sounds good." I bite my lip in an attempt to look serious.

"Loser," She teases, walking over to my bed and kissing me. She lays down next to me again and wraps herself into me.

"I've never done that before." I tell her.

"You weren't a virgin."

"I know. I mean, I've had sex but I've never…"

"Me neither." She admits.

"Really?" I'm genuinely surprised. "But you've been with heaps of girls."

"Thanks for making me sound like a slag, Naoms." She hits me on the arm, playfully of course.

"Sorry. You know what I mean. But I don't understand." I say as I stroke her arm.

"You're right; I have been with quite a few girls. And, sure, they were good. But there was something missing. But I only just realised what."

"What?"

"You." She says simply and I smile.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too."

-

So, there it is. Their first time together. I was a bit uncomfortable writing the entire sex scene, but I find that sometimes it can ruin the energy a bit if you don't include the whole thing, if it's supposed to be their first time, that is. Hope it was alright. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks SO much to 'sg' and 'changingnametohidefrommother'. I'm seriously stoked now, because I remember watching an interview with Lily and she was talking about there being a lot of juiciness in her episode. Awesome! I really hope she does get an episode; I'll be gutted if she doesn't, Lily is brilliant and Naomi is my favourite character! :o)_

-

I wake up early. Not on purpose, I just did. I look over and see Emily. Our legs are tangled together and her naked body is pressed up against mine. Memories from the previous day come flooding back to me, and I smile. After we, you know… we stayed in bed for basically the rest of the day, just talking. We finally got up and made some dinner, which turned out to be a complete disaster, by the way. (Pumpkin soup all over the roof.) After that we just took it easy, watched a bit of telly but during which Emily must've got a bit… bored. She'd hardly let me watch a second of anything without either kissing me, or touching me. Not that I'd been complaining, of course. So we went back to bed, this time we weren't just talking. We fell asleep soon after, and here we are now.

She must sense that I'm awake or something, I don't know how she does it. We always manage to wake up at the same time when we're together. Emily's normally and early riser and I'm, well… not. It's good though, because it saves that whole really awkward period of time when you're at a friend's house for a sleepover and they stay in bed for ages and you're just left there laying awake not having a clue what the fuck you should do. Jesus, I hate that.

She stirs a bit and I squeeze her waist. She blinks an eye open, then the other, and stares at me with a ginormous grin on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smile back at her.

"Hi," She whispers.

Nothing else is said. At least for the next 10 minutes or so. Silence is golden, right?

I lean over and pick up my phone from my bedside table and see there's a message from mum.

"Here we go…" I mumble. "Yus!" I say after reading the text.

"What?" Emily asks. "What's it say?"

"'Hi darling, im going to be staying in London for a few more days, a week at the most. Hope thats alright, if u have any problems ring me. Im going to put some more money in yr bank acc, give Emily my love. Miss u both, love u xx mum'"

"Perfect." She says as she wickedly grins at me. I watch her grin slowly fall from her face and turn into a frown.

"What is it?" I sit up, concerned.

"I'm going to have to talk to my parents." She says, almost like she's just realising it herself. "I haven't been home for days. Katie said she'd tell them that I'd be staying with you until today. Mum texted me saying it was fine, but now, I'm going to have to tell them about us."

"Oh, Jesus." I mutter. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want. You know how scary my mum can be." She chuckles a bit.

"Come on, I fought _Katie_ for you. Do you really think I'd leave you to tell your mum on your own?" I tell her.

She smiles. "I just… I have absolutely no idea what they'll say. None. I mean, I doubt they'd ever be over the moon about it. But my parents love me."

"But…" I look away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "What if they don't take it well? I don't want to be the cause of…"

She silences me with a kiss. "I love you, okay? So whatever happens, it'll be worth it. We'll get through it together, yeah? Besides, it's not like my parents don't know you, you're always round at my place and mum thinks you're nice. Dad said he likes you, too. Because of the way you stand up for yourself and others. Ironic?" She laughs softly.

"I just hope… for your sake…"

She leans up and gives me a peck on the cheek. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, yeah? But for now, would you like the first shower?"

"Are you insane?" I ask as I jump out of bed, pulling her with me and run into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us.

*

Before I know it, we're stood in front of Emily's house, holding hands. Emily looks at me cautiously.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I know." I tell her and kiss her quickly before she opens the door.

"Mum?" She yells. "Dad? Are you here?"

I sigh. "I don't think they are."

"Emily?" Katie yells from upstairs.

"Katie." She says and we walk upstairs and into Katie's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come to talk to mum and dad." Emily says as Katie looks at us both up and down curiously.

"Right… Naomi, I wanted to talk to you. About the other night, with Connor… I'm sorry, okay?"

I sigh. There's no use fighting about it. "Yeah."

"I didn't plan it, it just happened. Everyone kept going on and on about how he really liked me, and… I got freaked out, okay? I really hurt him but I know he's a good guy. He said he'd give me another chance."

I look at Emily and she nods. "You're right. He is a good guy. So don't screw him over, 'kay?"

"I won't… truce?"

I open my eyes widely. Wow, wasn't expecting that. "Yeah. Sure." We nod at each other awkwardly and again I look over at Emily, she's got the biggest smile on her face and it makes so happy. Even if I do have to be friendly to Katie from now on.

"Good." I watch her as she looks down at our clasped hands. Oh fuck. Forgot about that. Katie doesn't know yet… "Um… are you guys like…together now?"

Emily looks down and sighs before raising her head and confidently saying "Yes."

"You know Naomi, all those years. I was just taking the piss. I never actually thought you were a lezza. Wow, should've caught on."

"I'm not." I tell her.

"But you just said…" Emily and I sigh and sit down on the floor against the wall, Katie follows suit and sits on the other side of the room against the wall.

"You fall in love with a person, Katie. Not a fucking gender." I smile slightly. "And I've fallen in love with Emily."

"What?!" They both say at the same time. Oh shit. I haven't said that before…

"What? I have."

"You haven't told me that. You've said you _loved_ me but you've never said you're _in_ love with me." Emily points out.

"I know. But now you know."

She tries to suppress the grin on her face, and fails. "I'm in love with you too." She says. Katie looks on with a strange look on her face, rolling her eyes.

I smile and lean forward and capture her lips in mine. We begin to melt into each other and before I just as I'm about to put my hand on her leg, we're both reminded of where we are by Katie loudly clearing her throat. We both pull back, looking away embarrassed and flushed.

"You done?" Katie teases.

"Sorry." I say. "Moment of passion. Happens a lot, you see. She's a real animal, this one."

Emily looks nothing short of mortified about what I've just told her sister, and as they catch one another's eye, they both quickly look away awkwardly, which I find extremely amusing.

"Anyway…" Emily says, trying to change the subject. "Where's is everyone?"

"Mum and Dad went out for breakfast and I think James is at that little faggot, Gordon's house."

"Do you know when your parents will be back?" I ask.

"Na, should be soon though. They left ages ago."

Perfect timing. We hear a loud bang downstairs, assuming it's the front door we go to walk downstairs.

"Are you going to tell them about you two?" Katie asks as she stands up.

"Yeh. Can you be there? Please Katie; I need you to support me." Emily says.

Katie sighs. "Yeah, whatever."

"It'll be okay," I tell Em. "I love you, okay, remember that."

"I love you too." I kiss her cheek and take her hand in mine as we walk down the stairs.

"Katie?" Jenna says as we appear.

"Oh, sorry, hi darling. Hi Naomi." She says.

"I kind of need to talk to you, Mum." I see her look at our hands and I take a deep breath.

"Oh. Um, okay. I'll just get your dad."

She walks into the kitchen and reappears momentarily with Rob.

"Morning, Emily, Naomi! Where's Katie?"

"Here I am." She says as she emerges, fidgeting with her hands.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Jenna says asks.

"Maybe we should all sit down." Katie says and I nod in appreciation to her help.

"Okay." Rob says cautiously as we all go and sit down on the couches. Emily and I on one, Emily's parents on the other, and Katie sitting nervously in a chair.

"So?" Jenna asks.

"I'm…" Emily looks over at me, she looks like she's about to burst into tears. I wish I could take her in my arms right now and tell her it'll all be fine, kiss her and hold her. But it would be enormously inappropriate, so the best I can do is smile and squeeze her hand.

She sighs. "Naomi and I are together." She says quickly.

Rob and Jenna look at us as if we were insane. I don't think either of them were expecting that. After a minute or so of silence Emily speaks again.

"Say something. Please."

"You're gay?" Jenna asks her.

"Yes."

"Naomi?" Oh shit.

"No, I'm… I don't know."

"I'm happy for you." Rob announces.

"What?!" Emily seems shocked, to say the least.

"I don't care who you're with, as long as they'll treat ya right, and Naomi has been a great friend of yours and I trust her." He smiles at me. Wow.

"Thank you…" I say shyly.

Emily smiles. "Mum?"

"Okay." She says so quietly it's barely even audible.

"Okay?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it. But if you want to be with Naomi then I can't stop you can I?"

I can see the tears begin to well up in Emily's eyes, and it breaks my heart.

"No." She says strongly. "I'm going to stay at Naomi's for the week."

"You know you don't have to be such a fucking cow, Mum." Katie says, shocking us all. I think she shocked herself mostly, though. "Emily and Naomi love each other. Is that so hard to accept? I don't understand how stupid you must've been to not know. Everyone can see it. Naomi makes Emily happy and that's all that matters."

Our mouths hang over. Fuck, maybe Katie isn't so bad after all.

I see Emily's mouth open to say something, but no words come. So I speak for her.

"Thanks, Katie."

She smiles and looks at Emily, who smiles back.

The moment is ruined by fucking Jenna. "That's not the point, Katie. I know my daughter and I know that she is not gay. Whatever the thinks she feels for Naomi, it's probably rubbish. She wants attention. It's abnormal, she'll see that one day." She spits out.

Rob is about to say something but before he does, Emily stands up and walks upstairs. Her face shows no emotion. She's busted. The one thing she's always wanted is acceptance. And she can't even get it from her own fucking mother. She walks up the stairs like she's dead upon her feet, her eyes show no feeling, nothing. I stand up and follow her.

"You know, you can be a right fucking bitch sometimes." Katie yells at Jenna before following us upstairs.

"Emily?" I say softly as I walk into her room, finding her packing clothes into a bag. She doesn't answer. "Emily?" I repeat. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to get my stuff then we'll go."

I walk over to her. "It's okay, to be upset, you know. I would be."

"No." she says. She picks up her bag and walks back downstairs, saying a quick thank you and goodbye to Katie on the way.

We walk out the door and as soon as it closes she collapses. She drops her bags and falls into me, crying. What do I say? There's nothing to say. Her fucking mum. Her own fucking mum treats her like this. It's the fucking 21st century. She won't stop crying and tugging onto me so I pick up her bag and then pick Emily up and carry her. She's heavy, and I feel like my back is about to snap in half. But it's okay. Because this is my fault, I've caused this. And as I feel her tears dribble down my neck, I know that she needs me.

-

So that was a pretty long chapter. I fear it may've been a bit shit, especially towards the end; I got a bit bored lol which doesn't help. Anyway, sorry for the negativity in this chapter :( please review!!


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a week. A fucking week. And Em's mum done shit. Not even a fucking text, a call. Nothing. She's been staying at mine for the 6 days since Emily heartbrokenly left her home after being rejected by her mum, which I'm okay with. Mum got back this afternoon as well, which should be interesting, to say the least. We haven't really talked about everything yet. I only saw her briefly when Em and I were on our way out. Katie's come over a couple of times as well, bringing clothes and stuff, because Emily's still refusing to go home, even when her parents are out. Katie's been pretty great actually, if I'm being honest. She even bought Connor around here for him to apologize to me, which I accepted. There's no point in being angry, we can't change what happened and we've all moved on anyway. I wouldn't say we're 'friends', that would be a bit awkward. We're on good terms though, he's a nice guy.

Emily and I have just been out at the movies. We saw that new one, the huge zillion-dollar earning one. _Avatar_. It wasn't even that great. It was so… unrealistic. Not sure why everyone's going to crazy over it. I was with Emily, though. So it wasn't so bad.

"Shit, I can't find my fucking-"I ramble as I frantically look through my bag, in the dark, which doesn't help.

"Keys?" I nod and blush at how predictable I am to Emily. "You put them in your coat pocket." She smiles.

"Thanks." I blush slightly again and find the keys in my pocket and let us into the dark, cold house. The door shuts and my lips quickly find hers. I drop my bag on the ground and wrap my arms around her neck. She begins to remove my coat and bring me over to the stairs when a light flicks on. Fuck. And mum is standing in the doorway smirking at us. Emily flips and pulls my coat back on from around my shoulders then quickly pounces away from me, an action which I have to bite my lip to stop the laughter from coming out.

"Alright?" Mum asks, still smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"I was just adjusting Naomi's coat." Emily says quickly and I bite down so hard on my lip that I feel it's going to bleed but I let out a giggle anyway. "Lovely, lovely coat."

"Oh yes?" Mum asks, looking very intrigued.

"She knows, Em." I say.

"Oh, right." She chuckles awkwardly.

"So, you lovebirds finally sorted yourselves out?"

"Well I did." Emily says.

"What you mean by that?"

She looks over at me and I nod reassuringly. "I was denying it, you know. But Naomi sorted me out."

"You mean, Naomi did the chasing?" Mum asks, looking really shocked.

"Yeah." Emily says as she comes over to me and takes my hand and I look down, suddenly feeling awkward about the fact that we're discussing this with my mum.

"Well," mum says, walking closer to us. "I'm glad my Naomi has _finally _found someone." Her emphasis causes a small chuckle from Emily and an eye roll from me. And, to tell you the truth, Emily, I don't think Naomi could've found someone better for her." I'm a bit shocked at that, really. Wasn't expecting mum to say anything like that.

"Thanks, Gina. It means so much to me, you have no idea." I see the tears well up in her eye and I instantly feel guilty. I bet all she can think about right now is her own disapproving mother. I squeeze her hand and she smiles at me softly.

"You're as part of the family as any of us, Emily." She says and me and Emily look at each other with a strange look. "Okay, that probably sounded a bit weird, but you know what I mean.

I lean in and hug mum, and bring Emily with me, and mum gratefully accepts her into the 'family' hug.

"I'm gonna be upstairs, 'kay?" Emily says when we pull away from each other.

"Night, darling. Love both of you kids." Mum says.

"Night Gina. Thanks again." she walks upstairs and I can't help but check her out as she walks up the stairs, but I'm interrupted by Mum waving her hand in front of my face.

"Jesus, you can hardly fucking keep away from each other, can you?" She teases. How. Fucking. Embarrassing.

"Sorry…" I say awkwardly.

"I'm so proud of you, love. Cant believe it, after all these years."

"The people who make you happy are never the people you expect. You said it first." I smile.

"Exactly. When you find someone, you've got to-"

"Cherish it." I finish for her.

"Goodnight, darling." She says.

"Night mum, I love you."

"You too, love."

I hug her once more then pick up my bag and go to the stairs but before I can walk up, mum speaks again.

"Oh, and try and keep it down tonight if you get what I mean. I've only just come home and I was out till you don't even want to know when every night in London, in knackered."

I look down and blush, nodding.

I walk into my room and Emily's already in bed. Asleep, too, by the looks of it. She must be tired too, guess Mum doesn't have to worry…

I quietly sneak over to my dresser and grab an old t-shirt, taking off my dress and throwing it over my undies.

I don't bother to brush my teeth; I don't want to wake Emily up.

I walk over to 'her side' of the bed and kneel down in front of her. She's a deep sleeper, definitely, and she's breathing loudly like she does.

I push some loose bits of hair off her face and lean in and kiss her slightly parted lips softly.

"I love you." I tell her. "So much."

I get up and walk over to my side of the bed and hop in, turning off the lamp as I do so. I pull the covers over me and snuggle in and as I close my eyes I feel a hand on my stomach.

"I love you too." She whispers and snuggles into my neck.

-

Another quite shortish chapter, works back and I've been really busy. A few of you noticed the story title _You've got the love _beingin relation to the Florence + the Machine song. I saw them live last night, and holy fucking fuck! They are absolutely breathtaking live, so those of you who haven't seen them should DEFINITELY look into it. Amazing :)

More to the point haha, I've got an idea of where this stories gonna go over the next few chapters, but I'm a little unsure of it. I'm also thinking of ending it kind of soon because I get quite bored easily writing a story for too long and I'd rather leave you guys with a good ending rather than just give up half way through. However after this one I've got an idea for a new story up my sleeve, which hasn't actually been taken, which I thought it might've been haha. There's a naomily story for absolutely every scenario you could think of! Anyway, sorry for this weird rant. Please keep reviewing, you guys are awesome! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Am I the only one who is really pissed off at Naomi right about now? First she cheats on Emily then in the preview for next week she's fucking kissing Cook!! Fail :(

-

We're laying in bed, our hands clasped, having just woken up. It's been another week since Emily got here, and I love her constant company. We get under each other's hair every now and then, but we just tell each other to suck it and within minutes we're all lovey dovey again. We've hardly been into college either, it's stupid really. It's like they almost want us to not show up, they make it that easy. We've been partying quite a lot, at Emily's request, not mine. She's been drinking a lot too. It's not like she's becoming an alcoholic or anything. But she's just so desperate to get away from everything that she has to get smashed. Every fucking night. I don't mean to sound so self righteous, because half the time she's wasted, so am I. I'm just worried, is all. Jenna's come over a couple of time, bearing empty threats, but Emily wouldn't see her. And when she came over with an appointment card to 'Bristol's #1 Psychiatrist', my mum told her where to stick it.

"I've been thinking…" I say, tangling our fingers together.

"About?"

"Us. This whole… situation."

"So we're a 'situation', now?" She giggles.

"No," I laugh. "You know what I mean. This… _living_ situation."

I feel her tense suddenly "Shit, I've overstayed my welcome, haven't I? Does your mum want me to go? It's okay if she does, this _is_ her home."

"No," I quickly say, finding it near impossible to get a word in edgeways.

"Then what?"

"What if you were to stay here, like, properly." I say, trying my best not to sound nervous.

"You mean permanently?"

"Yeah." I saw quietly. I look over and see her eyes light up, a small smile on her face.

"Do you want me to?" She asks.

"Do you want to?"

"What would your mum say?"

"Are you kidding?" I feign laughter. "I'm pretty sure she loves you more than she loves me."

She smiles. "Are you sure you'd not get sick of me?"

"Of course I would," I grin and she leans in and kisses me softly.

"Let's do it then." She smiles. The first actually genuine smile I've seen on her in a while.

"Good." I say, returning the smile.

-

We stayed in bed for a little while longer before we got up and had a shower. I've always been a bit of an activist, as I'm sure you all know. And I think I've influenced Emily, because she keeps on insisting that we share a shower, to you know, save water and such. I don't buy it; I know why she does it. She makes it a little obvious, especially when she practically jumps on me and attacks me the second the bathroom door is shut. I go along with it though.

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"I don't want to, I have to."

I squeeze her hand as she knocks on the door. She can't just walk in anymore; it's no longer her home.

Jenna opens the door so it's just ajar. "Emily!" She says, looking delighted.

She opens it more and sees me stood there with a smirk on my face, my hand attached to Emily's.

"Fucking hell." She says, leaving the door open, but walking back inside.

I see Emily falter, but she smiles nevertheless and walks inside, me following behind her. We walk into the living room and see Emily's parents having somewhat of an argument, assumedly about Emily and I.

"Hi dad." Emily whispers.

"Hiya, kiddo." He smiles, walking over to her and giving her a hug, something which I'm sure she appreciates.

"Hi Naomi." He smiles warmly at me as well.

"Hi, Rob." I smile back at him. I always thought Emily's dad was a bit weird; maybe he's okay after all.

We all look over to Jenna who's glaring at us all.

"I thought you weren't living here anymore?" she says coldly.

"I'm not." Jenna looks shocked.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that I'm moving out. For good."

"Fine with me." Jenna says.

"Don't do that, love. We can work it out." Rob looks upset. He's a good dad. My dad left when I was just a baby, so because I don't remember him, I just pretend I don't have one. If I'd had one, I'd have wanted him to be something like Rob, though. He's alright, actually.

"I can't stand her, Dad." She looks at her mum heartbrokenly while she does nothing in return but glare at her. "Look at her!" She raises her voice slightly, "She hates me!"

"I don't hate you, Emily. I'm simply trying to teach you a lesson. And you shouldn't be toying with Naomi's feelings, either, making her think that you actually love her. You're using her."

Fucking. Bitch. I wish I could jump on her and rip out her eyes and choke her with them, but I won't. For Emily's sake. Plus, I believe in karma. She'll get what's coming to her one day.

Emily ignores her rude comments.

"I just thought I'd let you know." I can see her trying to appear strong, but I know her better than that. She's broken.

"Jesus Christ, Jenna." Rob yells at that stupid cunt as Emily walks up the stairs, me following her.

We find Katie in her room, "What the fuck's going on?" She asks us.

"I'm moving out."

"What?" She says, disbelievingly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Naomi."

"Fuck, Mum's a cunt sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I scoff.

"Good point." Katie says.

"I'm going to get my stuff." Emily says, walking out of the room as I nod.

Katie walks over to the door and shuts it softly, and for a second… I'm scared. Katie and I have never seen eye to eye, but recently, things have changed, we're friends… almost.

"Please don't hurt her." She says quickly.

"What?"

"Emily loves you. And you know how fragile she is. Please, don't break her heart. It would destroy her."

"I'm a bit of an 'everything once' kind of person. But if there's one thing that I would never ever ever do, its break Emily's heart. I love her too much. I promise you." I tell her seriously.

"Good." She smiles, I think it's the first time I've actually seen her smile properly. A smile that's neither sadistic nor malicious. Not to mention sarcastic.

"Hope you weren't talking about me," Emily says, appearing behind me.

I walk over to her and give her a kiss, "Course not." I smile.

"You wanna go?" She asks.

"Ready when you are."

"'kay, one sec, yeah?"

I nod; she leaves the room and reappears soon after.

"You can come over whenever, Katie." I tell her.

"Yeah. And I'll see you at college and shit, yeah?"

"Yeah." Katie agrees. She's upset, it's obvious. Even though Em and Katie never really got on that well, I don't think they ever spent more than a couple of weeks properly apart. Being around each other is all they've ever known.

Emily awkwardly leans in and hugs Katie, and surprisingly Katie jumps at the opportunity. I hear Emily sniffle a bit, falling apart all over again. What surprises me ever more is hearing Katie crying. I step outside quietly, deciding to give them a moment alone.

"All set?" I ask when Emily reappears, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," she half-smiles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been surer." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" I lean into Katie's room and smile.

"Yeah." She sniffles a bit, trying to look like she's fine when she's not.

I nod and as I'm leaning back out she speaks again.

"Oh and Naomi," she says. "Thanks."

"For wh-" I stop when I realise what she means. I simply nod and smile again before slipping out the door.

"Let's go," She says, picking up two bags, and I pick up the other two. She doesn't bring all of her stuff, there's no need right now. We can get it later. She's just brought clothes, her laptop and some other stuff similar to that.

We walk down the stairs, making sure to go out the back door in order to avoid more shit from her mum.

"Emily, wait."

We turn around and find Rob running up to us.

"Dad, don't. Please."

"It's okay. I know why you're doing this. And between us, if I was you, I'd be doing the same."

"Thanks dad." She leans in and hugs him tightly.

"Here," he says digging through his pocket and pulling out his wallet and [assign her some cash. "Take this."

"Dad, you don't have to." She tries to protest.

"Please, darling. Take it."

She sighs and takes the money, sticking it into her pocket. "Thanks."

"I'll give you a call soon, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kid."

We turn and continue walking out the door.

"And Naomi," I turn and look back at him. "Look after her, will you?" he smiles.

"I will." I smile back at him. "Thanks Mr Fitch."

We turn around and keep walking, Emily's dad watching us until we're no longer in sight.

"So how much did your dad give you?" she moves her bags around a bit and manages to squeeze her hand into her pocket.

"Two thousand pounds."

I almost drop the bags. "Your dad gave you two thousand pounds?"

"Well, he gave me a thousand. Mum gave me the other thousand."

"Hold on, when did your mum give you-" That little angel. She grins at me.

"So I suppose tonight's drinks are Jenna then?"

"Yup." She says as we continue walking.

-

We arrive _home_ and drop the bags on the ground and sigh dramatically, flopping ourselves down on the couch. We don't speak, just lay there snuggling until my mum walks into the room.

"Hi, girls." She says.

"Mum," I say. "I kind of want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She says, sitting down on the seat opposite us.

I sit up, Emily still lying against me as I hold onto her tightly.

"Would it be okay if Emily lived here? You know, permanently?"

"What's brought this on?" She asks.

"Well, Emily stays here 70% of the time anyway, and plus she's been living here for the past 2 weeks and I really don't want her having to go back and be miserable with the wicked witch of Britain.

"It's okay if you don't want it to happen, it was just an idea." Emily slips in.

"Emily, you're part of the family. You're always welcome here."

We both smile.

"But…" She begins and our smiles drop and I squeeze her hand. "I think I have a better idea."

"What?" I ask.

"Well… when you started high school I sort of started saving some money for after you finish college, I knew you'd probably want to go off on your own so I thought I could help."

"You mean… you think me and Emily should get a place of our own?"

"It's only a thought; the door is always open, for both of you. But you're going to be 18 in a few months, then you'll be finishing college not long after that, and you'll be wanting to move then, so why not just do it now?"

"What do you reckon?" I look at Emily and she grins.

"We should do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" she leans up and kisses my lips gently. We begin to get a bit carried away and as my tongue enters her mouth I hear Mum giggling a bit.

"That's a little creepy, you know." I tell her after pulling away.

"Well I'm glad I raised you to be such a sexual person, darling. And Emily, you seem to be a quick learner."

"I think _she's_ the quick learner! I've had experience, but considering she hasn't – wow!" Oh. My. God. I cannot believe she just said that. To my mother. If I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her.

Mum just laughs. "Cheeky," I whisper in Emily's ear. I feel her shudder a bit as she feels my breath against her skin, and I can't help but smile.

-

We spend the rest of the day at home with my mum. It was kind of nice, actually. It's the first time I've spent time with her in ages, and I'm glad Emily was there. After dinner, we excuse ourselves quickly and after plenty of sexual comments from mum, we're finally in bed. My lips find hers through the darkness and things quickly heat up. She's sitting on top of me, her legs either side of my waist and her once soft kisses turn into rough, passionate ones. I push her away slightly.

"Are you sure you want to move, Emily?" I ask her, god I must sound like a broken record. I just want to make sure we're making the right decision.

"I'm sure." She rolls off me and flings her hand around my waist, pulling me close to her as I roll onto my side and mirror her until we're the closest that we could possibly be to each other. "I know we haven't been together for that long but I think this will be so good for us. When I feel something, I can tell whether it's real or not. For example…" She quickly moves her hand away from my waist and slides it up my shirt, grabbing my boob, causing my eyes to almost pop out of my head. "Real." She confirms, grinning.

"You are cheeky today, aren't you?" I grin with her. She uses her other hand to lift off my top and finds my chest again. She puts her ear up to it and listens to my fast heartbeats, something that's always caused by her just being around. She places her hands over my heart and her cold skin makes me smile. She moves her hands and replaces them with her lips, kissing me there.

"Real." She whispers again.

-

I had this idea before it happened on the show, this was what I meant when I said I thought I knew what I wanted for the next few chapters, got inspired from the preview clip when Emily said she was moving out, didn't realise she'd actually go to Naomi's! Please review :D


	22. Chapter 22

_So I'm about to settle down and watch the new episode but I thought I'd better update this before, and I'm seriously nervous about seeing Naomi/Cook kiss :( gah, I hope its not too terrible! Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! Please review, I know plenty of writers say this, but it really does brighten up my day :) you guys are mint!_

-

"Where do you think you're going?" I crack an eye open.

"Busted." Emily grins, standing up out of the bed, leaving me feeling cold and alone.

"Get back in here, Emily Fitch." I tell her.

"Fine." She says, smiling, hopping back in and snuggling into my chest.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her after a few minutes.

"Flat hunting?"

I sigh. "Again? We've been doing that practically every spare second we have for weeks!"

"Yeah, I know. But the sooner we find a place the sooner we can move into our love nest." She smiles. She's sure to drag out the 'love', causing me to grin back at her.

"I guess." I say, stroking her hair softly. "It's so boring, though!"

"I know. But there's a light at the end of every dark tunnel."

"God, you're cheesy." I tease her.

"You love it, though."

"That," I tell her, "is true."

She leans up and kisses my lips softly and I can't help but wonder. Wonder what it'd be like if this hadn't happened, if we never got together, if I never met her. I'd be half the person I am now, I know what.

"Do you ever wonder…?" I'm about to finish my sentence but I'm stopped by my sheepishness.

"Wonder what?" She snuggles into me tighter.

"Don't worry." I whisper.

"No, come on. We share everything, remember?" she sits up and looks at me, looking concerned.

"It's silly." I say.

"I'm sure it is," she grins, raising her eyebrows, gesturing for me to continue.

"Do you ever wonder, what it'd be like if we never got together?"

She looks at me again and smiles, before laying back down and snuggling into me some more.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Sometimes. It's strange."

"Strange how?"

"Strange as in, sometimes when we kiss, I still feel like I have to pinch myself." I say, and feel a rush of happiness run through my veins when I feel her smile into my shoulder.

"I know what you mean. It all happened so fast, you know. One day I was telling you about my fucks, 2 weeks later and I'm fucking you." She laughs lightly.

"And how does that make you feel?" I ask her quietly.

"The fucking?" she raises her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," I say, I know she's just teasing.

I look down at her and she opens her mouth to say something before shutting it again.

"It makes me wonder why I didn't realise how much I love you sooner."

*

"What about that one?" Emily points to a shitty looking flat out in a real estate catalogue we found in the newspaper.

"Hey, isn't that by Cook's place?"

"Next." She says, turning the page causing me to giggle a bit.

"Hi, girls." Mum says walking into the kitchen.

We both murmur a hello, not taking our eyes from the magazine as we skim our eyes over every column.

"What are you kids up to?" she asks, coming to sit down at the table opposite us.

"Flat." Emily says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shit, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

We both shoot our eyes up at her, causing mum to laugh a bit.

"Out with it, then!" I say.

"Well, I mentioned to my boss that you were looking for a place and he said his nephew is moving to Ireland to be closer to his fiancée's family or some crap, and he's having trouble finding someone to takeover his place." She says. "Apparently he's desperate because he's going in a bit less than a week so maybe he'd be able to do some kind of deal?"

"Mum that's fucking mint!" I say, looking at Emily as she grins widely.

"Where's the place?" Emily asks.

"Well, I don't know the name of the street but it's just around the corner, not too far from the park, maybe 20 minutes walk from here?"

"Sounds amazing!" I say and Emily agrees with me.

"Can we go and see it?"

"I'll ring my boss now if you like?"

"Please!" Emily says, taking my hand as we get up and jump up and down giddily. Mum laughs and walks into the kitchen, after a minute or so I hear her talking to someone, assumedly her boss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I tell Emily, throwing my arms around her neck.

"I know," she grins, "but not as amazing as you." She smiles and I lean in, kissing her. We've kissed hundreds of times now and I'm still getting used to the butterflies I get every time our lips meet. That and my heart often threatening to pound out of my chest. My mouth opens and I slide my tongue into her mouth. I hear and feel her moan into the kiss and I can't help but smile at this. Just as I begin to feel the teasing, yet soft touches of her tongue on mine… we're interrupted.

"Jesus Christ… I was barely gone for 2 minutes." Mum laughs.

Emily and I both pull away and awkwardly look down, anywhere but mums face.

"Anyway… just talked to John, he said we could go have a look now if you like?"

"Let's go!" I enthuse, taking Emily's hand and running out the door.

Emily goes and sits in the back seat, expecting me to sit in the front, since it's my mum's car and all. I surprise her when I sit in the back. Not even on the other seat, in the middle. You know, that really uncomfortable awkward seat that you're forced to sit in when there's 5 people in the car. I don't mind the discomfort though; I just want to be close to Emily.

She smiles when she sees me do up my seatbelt, doing hers up as well. Mum comes out a second later and laughs when she sees me in the back, snuggled up to Emily, my head resting against her shoulder while we both look down at our entwined fingers that we're playing with.

"Typical." She teases, hopping in and starting the car.

*

We arrive on the street, and shit, it really was just around the corner. It only took about 5 minutes to drive here and now we're slowly driving down the quiet street, scanning the letterboxes for the right number.

"19!" Mum says, "There it is!"

Me and Emily look at the house. It's nice. It's sweet. It's got a 'home-y' sort of look to it, but also a 'let's get trashed' look to it, which is also a good thing.

As soon as we park Emily and I jump out of the car and run up to the door.

A man answers; who I assume is the nephew.

"Hi," he smiles. "You must me Gina's daughter." He says to Emily. Awkward.

"No, actually, I am." I smile back, extending my hand to him. "Naomi."

"Right, sorry. I'm Dave."

"And this is Emily." They exchange pleasantries as mum comes to the front door.

"Hi, Dave is it?" she says.

"Yeah." He says. "Nice to meet you Gina. So you can come in and have a look around," she says smiling and stepping to one side to let us in."

"Thanks," Emily says as we walk down the hallway.

"Sorry about the mess," he laughs. "Still finishing packing."

"That's okay." I tell him.

"Gina, do you want a cup of tea? Coffee? Anything? While the girls are having a look."

"Sounds good." Mum says, following him into what I presume is the kitchen.

I take Emily's hand and smile as we walk down the hall and have a look at all the rooms. It's not overly massive, but it's big enough for the two of us to live in and definitely party-able.

It's got two bedrooms, the bigger one is upstairs next to the bathroom and what looks like it's been used as a study. Then there's like a T.V. room next to that. Downstairs there's another bathroom which doubles as a laundry and another living room sort of thing, a kitchen, (obviously) and another bedroom. Out the back there's a small wooden deck which runs onto a small grass area which is surrounded by a wooden fence.

"I think I'm in love with this house." I whisper to Emily as we return to the kitchen.

"What do you guys think?" Dave says, turning around and looking at us.

"It's perfect," Emily says. "Just what we were looking for."

"Do you own it?" I ask him.

"Yeah. My dad bought it for me when I finished college a few years ago. A lot of good memories here but my fiancée wants to be closer to her family, so I guess I'm out of here!"

"So what you just want us to pay rent or what?"

"Basically, just the money for bills and stuff. And I know you girls are still in college so it won't be too much. Just the basic costs, you know."

"I'm in. what do you reckon?" Emily asks me.

"Are you joking, it's perfect?" I run over and hug Dave, causing him to laugh and a mock complaint from Emily.

"When can we move in?"

"Well I'm gone next Thursday, so anytime after that is fine."

"Great!" I say giddily, jumping up and down holding Emily's hands, laughing.

"Young love." Mum sighs, laughing.

"Yeah," Dave agrees, laughing along with her. "I remember."

-

So I'm only 19 and still live at home, much to my annoyance, so I'm sorry for my ignorance about 'house-renting' and such. Really, haven't got a clue!


	23. Chapter 23

Only two more chapters after this! I will miss writing this story, but I've posted the first chapter of my new story 'Walk on the Wild Side', so go have a look at that :)

-

"You girls done yet?"

"Yeah, almost." I yell to mum as she walks in the room and sees me sitting on my suitcase and Emily forcefully trying to do it up. Mum laughs.

"You think it's funny, do you?" I say. "I'd like to see you get all of your clothing into one bag." I say, getting up once Emily's done the zip up.

"Mmm, whatever."

"What the fuck are we going to do about furniture for the next few days?" Emily says.

"Well," Mum says. "I spoke to Dave and he says he's going to leave quite a lot of stuff there. His bed, oh and everything in the kitchen so you don't need to worry about silverware and such. That's all you really need until you buy the rest but it's only for a couple of days so it'll be fine."

"Guess we'll be completely isolated for the next few days." I say to Emily.

"Yeah," She agrees. "Not gonna have anything but each other." She says seductively, adding a wink at the end.

"Bloody hell…" Mum rolls her eyes, leaving the room.

I walk over to Emily. "This. Is going. To be. Amazing."

"I know." She takes my hands and wraps them around her body and then does the same with her hands. It feels so good to just be close to her. We don't have to be kissing, or fucking to be feeling each other. The warmth her body gives me makes me want to scream out how much I love her. The smell of her hair makes me want to never let go of her. And when she softly kisses my shoulder, I realise that this is it. I don't need anything else. I could stand here forever, just holding her. But I know that's unrealistic. We both pull away and smile at each other. I lean in for a quick peck when I hear mum coming up the stairs.

"Ready to leave?" she asks, appearing in the doorway.

I look over at Emily and smile. "Yes."

-

We arrive at the house, after finally being able to get our bags in and out of the car.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay, Gina." Emily says to mum as we're stood by the door after mum's helped us find the keys Dave left and helped us inside.

"Anytime, love. And I mean it. You're like a second daughter to me." Mum says, leaning in and hugging Emily and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Emily looks between me and mum and decides to give us some time to say goodbye, I think.

"I'm going to go have a look around the back." Emily says. "See you soon, Gina."

"So." I say to mum. Fuck, this is stranger than I thought it'd be.

"So." She says. "Guess this is it?"

"For now." I smile at her.

I hug her and fail to stop the tears which pour from my eyes.

"Thank you so much, mum. For everything. For this. For letting Emily stay. You've been the best mum."

"This isn't goodbye, you know?" she says after we pull away from each other. "I'll always be right around the corner."

"I know." I smile, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Promise me one thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll take care of Emily." She says seriously.

"I will."

"Good. You probably don't notice, because you're right there with her. But from a semi-third party's point of view, she's so broken. She needs you. Her mum is a fucking cunt, without you she'd be lost. Please just promise me."

"I would never to anything to upset her. I promise you that."

We hug again and say our 'goodbyes' and I walk back inside. Emily's sitting at the kitchen table reading through the newspaper.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hey."

"So… this is us."

"Yeah." She smiles, standing up and walking over to me.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask her.

"I have an idea." She smiles.

-

No, she didn't mean that. You pervert.

We're lying in bed. Just laying there. On top of the covers. Fully clothed, yeah?

We're holding hands. Just staring at the ceiling. It's been half an hour, in silence. But I like it, you know? Remember what I said that time, silence is golden.

"I love you." She says.

"I know. I love you."

"I can't believe we're here. I'm here. In a house. Our house. With you. My girlfriend. You're my girlfriend." She rambles on and I smile.

"Bet you never thought this would happen, huh?"

"No, but I'm glad it did. You're the one, Naoms. The one I want to be with forever."

I smile. She's never said that before.

"I'm not perfect, Ems."

"I think you are. There's not one thing I'd change about you. So I think you're perfect."

"This is our bed." I say.

"Yeah."

"In our room."

"Yeah." She repeats.

"In our house."

"Yeah."

"This is perfect."

"Yeah." She whispers again.

-

I don't really like this chapter, kind of wrote it in a rush. A bit too emotional methinks! Anyway, please review. I want to know if you loved it, hated it, whatever. And don't forget to have a read of my new story :) you guys are saweeeeeeet!


	24. Chapter 24

So here it is; the last chapter of You've Got the Love. Gonna miss this story a lot, and I just want to thank each and every one of you that's reviewed – it has meant so much to me! You have no idea how many times I've sat in front of the computer smiling at the nice things you guys say – seriously, thanks so much. I will be continuing writing; I'm looking forward to writing more of my new story Walk on the Wild side, so have a look at that if you want! I hope you all enjoy this last chapter :)

-

I can't speak for Emily, but I awake the next morning feeling... amazing. I still can't believe I'm here, though. Can't believe we're here. Together. In our _own_ house.

"Do you want to go and get breakfast?" She asks as we snuggle, still in bed. "My shout!"

"Well... that sounds amazing. But it's..." I look over at my clock. "Almost 1. Think we might've missed breakfast at most places."

"Right." She laughs. "What about lunch, then?"

"You're on." I grin, kissing her on the nose.

"Let's get up then!" She says, ripping off the covers.

"Argh, can't we just have a couple more minutes." I groan, kissing along her collarbone as she tries to get up, making her giggle.

"No, we need to get up!" She grins.

"Oh come on, when have you ever said no to sex!?"

"Many a time, I'll have you know!" she says trying to release herself from my grip. "But not now, we don't have time."

"Pleeeaseee."I beg, sliding my hand along her leg.

"No, Naomi!" She says angrily, her voice raised, shocking me a bit as I let go of her arm and she rips it away, standing up and leaving the room.

I sit there, completely shocked, feeling guilty. I wonder what the fuck is wrong with her. Ha, maybe this was too good to be true. I sigh and fall back against the mattress just as she comes running back into the room screaming and laughing at pounces on top of my, forcefully kissing my lips and neck.

"I'll always have time for this." She whispers giggly, pulling my shirt up and over my head and onto the floor.

-

We finally get out of bed and into the showers. Now in the bedroom, we're getting changed. Well, I'm trying to get changed, but Emily, for some reason is doing her best to make sure I can't get my clothes on. I go over to the window and pull the curtains and... Oh. This is good. I think. It's snowing. Ha, Em's going to be fucking ecstatic. She loves snow!

"Emily..." I say. "It's snowing!"

"What?! Actually?!" She asks frantically, running over to the window. "Yes!" She yells when she sees the thick, white droplets of snow all over the ground.

"Do you still want to go?" I ask her.

"Are you joking me?" She grins. "We'll just have to dress for the weather!"

An hour later and we're downstairs and completely covered up in thick, warm, woolly clothing.

"Are you ready?" I ask, hobbling over to her. Jesus, I can barely move in this outfit.

"Yes!" She screeches happily, standing by the front door."

"Lets go, then." I say.

"Wait, one more thing." She grins, leaving the room and coming back momentarily with a fluffy red beanie with a pom pom on top.

She leans up and puts it on my head, adjusting it correctly so it doesn't cover my eyes.

We laugh, then stand and stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Just smiling, just appreciating.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She smiles. "Hey, did you know there was a cat flap here?" She says, pointing to the flap in the front door.

"Nah, didn't notice." I say. "Not gonna be much use, is it."

"Maybe we'll get a cat!" She says, jumping up and down. Fuck she's cute, it's like she's a little kid all over again.

"We'll I'm sure it'll come in handy somehow." I smile.

We stare at each other again before I lean in and kiss her tentatively.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" I ask her, rubbing my arms up and down her sides before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Yeah." She says, muffled, into my shoulder. "Come on then." She says as I open the door and motion my hand out to her.

"It still feels like this is just a dream." I say, watching the beautiful, delicate looking snow around me, as she wraps her arm around my body and leans into me, walking out the door with me.

"Then I hope we never wake up." She whispers as I shut the door behind us and begin to walk.

Perfect.

-

Thank you for reading and reviewing to all, I love you guys :) and I know this last chapter was pretty short, but I really didn't want to overdo it, I think this story's time has come and gone – 'it's better to burn out than fade away.'


End file.
